What A Kaiba Wants
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: When Joey's son and Seto's son meet nothing can keep them apart, not even their father's terrible relationship. What will Seto and Joey do when their sons take matters into their own hands and try to hook them up? Co-written With Lily272
1. Chapter 1: Seth Wants A Kitten

Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* * *

* Rating is T

* * *

**A-Note: **Hey guys I'm back :) This is something that I co-wrote with Lily272. We've been working on this since June. It was our attempt to get our OCCs in a story together (Mattie, Seth, and Joe) and I must say I love how it turned out :) I really hope you guys like it and like always sorry for grammar, spelling, etc. And now enough from me let's see what Lily has to say :)

Hey guy's. I'm Lily272 and I'm really enjoying writing with V here. Since he really wanted it, I'll even be in a story for the first time ever and you'll get to find out just how crazy I can be. I also brought my two OC siblings Seth and Joe along and I really hope you like them. And now I hope you'll have at least half as much fun reading this as I had writing it.

Now that you've heard from us I hope you really like the story and Mattie too :)

* * *

**Summary: **When Joey's son and Seto's son meet nothing can keep them apart, not even their father's terrible relationship. What will Seto and Joey do when their sons take matters into their own hands and try to hook them up? Co-written With Lily272

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seth Wants A Kitten**

13 year old Josephine Kaiba waited in front of her school for her best friend Matthew Wheeler. As usual she had a few plush animals as key chains lined up on a chain that hung loosely around her hip. She also had a Lollipop in her hand and her long white hair was done into two ponytails sitting rather high on both sides of her head which only left the shorter part in the front to frame her face to just below her chin. Once she saw the Wheeler's car she waved and ran to it as fast as she could shouting at her friend before he could get out of the car, "Matt I got great news, I talked my brother into tutoring you." She put her Lollipop into her mouth and looked at his dad giving him one of her sun-rivaling smiles saying, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Joe, Matt's bestie nice to finally meet you Mister Wheeler." After that she looked at her friend saying cheerfully and with excitement in her big blue eyes. "But you'll have to come to our place today after school but Pappy already knows." She said and then looked at Matt's dad for a second before looking back asking, "You think your dad will allow it since he didn't talk to Pappy? I mean Pappy would but Seth just doesn't have time on any other day before your next big math test and he'll tutor me too since I'm so going to fail my one otherwise." Then she suddenly looked a little shyer and turned to Joey again. She played with one hand with the little black dragon plushy key chain she had gotten just for today and said looking slightly afraid of the answer, "You'll let him come over won't you? Pappy can pick him up with me and it'll be so much more fun and easier to learn if he's around and I really don't want him to fail in math, I mean he'd be in my grade then but I know that he'll be sad and I would never want that. I'm sure you'll allow it right? I wrote down the address where you can pick him up right here." She said and held up an envelope, "Or rather Pappy wrote it saying that it was okay." Luckily Joey had no idea that inside was a blank paper that was soaked with coke so much that anything might have been on it before. He would have to call Matt for the address later but it could help to get him to agree.

"Well I see no problem with it, just make sure you behave Mattie" Joey said giving the boy a smile. The girl looked sweet and Joey couldn't be happier that Mattie had found such a good friend so early after moving here.

"You know I will Daddy, thanks for letting me go. I'm sure to pass now", Mattie gave his dad a hug. Once his Daddy was gone Mattie walked over to Joe. Mattie's blonde hair was in its usual uncombed state, his emerald eyes shined with their usual happiness, Joe handed him a grape favored lollipop and the headed in to school. "How on Earth did you get your brother to agree to tutor me?" Mattie asked the girl everyone knew Joe had a way with boys but Mattie knew that her brother was an exception to her charms.

Joe smiled and removed the bands that where holing her hair, "Well a girl can still learn a few things right, and I just did." She grinned her most wicked grin before applying a bit of lip gloss. "Maybe big bro got over being a sucker for the cute thing," She started to say before she got a bandage out and wrapped it around her right wrist. "But I found out a way to let him dance according to my wishes again." After that she pulled out a form from a doctor claiming she had tendonitis and wasn't allowed to use her right hand, "Pappy dearest didn't get over it at all and he just pays Seth for tutoring. And how I got to get around Homework for a while is my little secret. I'm just happy I do get around it because I'm way too lazy for homework." The last thing was something she didn't need to point out. She hadn't done any homework for ages since she even had managed to get all the female teachers to fall for her acts. Matt did wonder what she's keeping from him and has no idea that Joe showed a picture of her new friend to her brother certain that he's his type and now Seth would do nearly anything to get Joe to bring him home once. Needless to say that Joe only made her Pappy pay her brother to give her fave and only big brother some extra pocket money. Seth is the only one who never got to feel her more evil attempts to get what she wanted because she still loves him more than anything. "But your dad really is a sucker for cuties. He fell for my act much too easy that was boring. You know I like a challenge."

"You know meeting a girl like you makes me happier that I'm gay" Mattie teased. He remembered his first day here, he had gone to the library to study and Joe was sitting at a table and she walked up to him and did her 'cute' look on him and asked if he would do her assignment and he simply said "nice trick but it doesn't work on gay boy's sweetie". Joe had blushed a bright red and her eyes went wide, Mattie told her that he thought it was cool and they instantly bonded. "I hope your brother doesn't hate me and Daddy isn't too shocked when he finds out who you are", Mattie said popping the lollipop in his mouth.

"Oh big brother doesn't hate you. He just wants to rip your head off for wasting his time but other than that you're good." Joe teases a little knowing how wrong that statement is and is already planning to do him another favor by dolling up her friend before presenting him to Seth who has no idea that the cutie from the picture is coming today. "Oh and you know what I was wondering recently? Since you're the only one I know who really is totally unaffected by cuteness because you're gay, couldn't it be that Seth is too? Maybe you can try to pull off a cutie show just for him and see how it goes. I mean the worst that can happen is that he's ripping you to shreds after he ripped of your head." She couldn't help but grin at Matt's face but then chuckled and said, "Don't worry, he won't do anything, he always plays the big scary dragon but he's a total teddy bear."

"Well I could try it but if he's really hot I'll probably turn into a babbling idiot, it would be cool though to know someone who was actually interested in me. Joe would you mind if I started to date your brother" Mattie asked giggling. "But seriously though if he is he's not going to like me, remember you said he's just like your Pappy and I'm just like my Daddy and since they don't get along I highly doubt we will". Mattie sighed it would be nice though to have a warm teddy bear to snuggle up to.

"Matt, I already told you, you don't worry about anything." She smiled sweetly. "I've got your back today; I'll make sure he's going to love you. And of course I wouldn't mind you dating him and being part of my family." She gave him a hug. "You're probably a little more fun to be around then some gold digging bitch he might pick up without my help."

Mattie hugged Joe back hoping she was right. They continued down the hall until they had to go their separate ways. "Have fun in your meeting with Mr. Winstead" Mattie said starting to run after seeing the time. Joe waved and went the other way.

After school a maid picked up the girl who insisted that her Pappy must have forgotten to tell her that Matt would come today and that she better not interrupt Seto for something like that. As soon as she said that, the two kids sat in the limousine on their way to the Kaiba mansion. "I wonder what your dad's going to say when he sees where you've been today." Joe chuckled, "Oh and Seth isn't going to be there for another two hours which gives us plenty of time for a makeover and for me to tutor you to not turn into a babbling idiot as you called it. Do you want to go for hot and sexy or sweet innocence?"

Mattie rolled his eyes at the girl, "What's wrong with the way I am now?" Joe sighed at him and gave him a 'just pick one damn it' look. "Fine sweet innocence, I don't think I could pull off hot and sexy in the presents of a hot guy" Mattie said his insecurities kicking in as they got closer to Joe's house. "Daddy will be fine…unless he sees your Pappy then all hell will break loose" Mattie said as they pulled in the drive way.

Joe smiled at him and said, "You can pull of anything if you really try and know how to but I think sweet innocence is rather something for big bro." Once they were at the mansion Joe brought Matt into Seth's room which was clear right away after entering since it was much to mature for Pappy's baby girl. Joe walked to the wardrobe and opened it, "Now let's see what big brother has that doesn't fit him anymore and could be used for you. It has to be really tight fitting and make him look at your butt."

"He's going to know if I wear his cloths Joe" Mattie said but after looking at the girls face he quickly grabbed some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Mattie watched to see if the cloths would earn her approval, she shook her head and she snatched the shirt from his hands and picked him out a much smaller one that looked like it would fit like a second skin. She shoved Mattie in the bathroom and waited, after fifteen minutes he finally came out with a dark blush covering his face, "I thought we wear supposed to be going for sweet innocence! This screams take my virginity now".

She chuckled and said, "Of course it does, I'll need to add the accessories to make you sweet and innocent. After all you don't want him to look at you and think you're a kid, you want to make him hot don't you?" She took his hand and left without bothering to clean up the chaos they had coursed while looking for the outfit. Once they were in her room she pulled out a chain that was like the one she had around her hip and put it around Matt's waist. After that she removed the black dragon key chain she had been wearing today and fastened it on Matt's chain. Once that was done she opened a drawer that was so full with key chains with little plushies that it was a miracle that she had been able to close it. She pulled out a little black kitten with green eyes and said, "That one's from my brother he loves cats." After that she fastened that next to the dragon and said, "Now let's see if we can tame that mop of hair you got." She passed him another lollipop and pulled him into her own bathroom to style his hair a little. During the whole time she did that she told him what he should do to get a guy's attention that went with the sweet innocence style. Things like keep looking into his eyes and then shyly away. While he tutors chew on your pen and lick your lips and don't forget to play with the lollipop, put it in and out of your mouth all the time especially when he looks at you. She also told him to play with the plushy whenever he got nervous and told him that she never got nervous and did it when she wanted to look that way but he probably will be nervous since Seth has a talent to make people uncomfortable around him.

"Your hair is the worst." She said after she heard some noises from the hallway that could only mean that either her Pappy or her brother had returned home and since Seto was usually much later, it must have been Seth who usually is also late but had promised to be earlier to help his sister study. "Oh and Matt, I forgot to tell you something. I talked Seth into tutoring me; he hasn't got a clue that you're here." After that she took his hand and ran out towards the entrance to see her brother stand there looking just as powerful and handsome, with his black hair and his pricing red eyes wearing his black suit with a tie that matched his eyes, as only a Kaiba can. Joe smiled at him and said, "Hey big brother this is Matt he also needs tutoring and he's my best friend so please help him."

Mattie looked at the boy in front of him and he was hooked. He was beautiful if Joe wasn't holding his hand right now he would tackle the boy to the ground. Once he met the boys eyes he had to look away…this is not going to be good.

"Why should I?" he asked happy that he never blushed easy and unwilling to let on how much he appreciated the sight of the slightly younger male while his eyes moved over Matthews's body, "And why is that boy wearing one of my outfits and your key-chains?"

"Because I wanted to play makeovers." She said and flashed her most innocent smile.

"Quite the act." Seth ordered with a glare, he hates it that his sister is getting more spoiled each day and tries to work against it hardly able to deny his baby sister anything himself and happy to have a great poker face to hide that fact. "I know that you're just trying to play me. I want to know why you did this."

She gave a sigh and then said honestly, "Because he needs to get a guy hot and we were practicing on how to do that."

"He's gay?" Seth asked surprised and the glare eased down even though he's getting slightly annoyed with Joe for keeping that bit of information.

"Sure." she said, "Is there a problem with that?"

Seth's eyes moved over the boy's body one more time before he said, "Fine I tutor him too but I want my outfit back before he runs of. I don't want some dude walking around trying to get laid with my outfit."

"Thanks big brother." She said and whispered to Matt, mainly to raise his confidence "That was way too easy; I bet he already got the hots for you."

Mattie trusted Joe completely but he couldn't help but wonder if this was a good idea. Mattie felt a strange attraction to this boy, he wanted Seth to like him not someone he wasn't. Mattie decided that he would keep the look but act like himself so that hopefully if he totally stuttered like an idiot at least Seth would think he's a hot one.

"Joe remember that funny conversation we had earlier about me dating your brother? Well I'm being totally serious right now I really like your brother…help me!" Mattie whispered to her as Seth walked into his room, Mattie then pulled the girl into hers. "I don't care about getting tutored right now I just need you to be totally awesome and help me not geek out tonight…I don't want to use any tricks because I want to know if he likes me for me. So if you could be a dear and try to keep the conversation going and cover for me if I do something stupid that would be great."

Joe rolled her eyes but said, "Do what you think is right but you wouldn't be someone else if you did what I said, you'd just have an easier time gaining his attention and a plushy to help you when you're nervous." She smiled at him and since he still looked nervous she said, "Don't worry; I'll see what I can do to really get you together with grumpy pants."

"Who's grumpy pants?" A voice asked from the door. He had removed the jacked from his suite and the tie. He also unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and now was completely in black apart from the rubies on his belt.

"You are!" Joe simply said, "So what are we waiting for. I can't wait to start math."

"Since when?" Seth asked with a watchful look like he was expecting her to blow something up. He had been sure that Joe simply talked to their father so she could complain about getting a bad great after studding so hard while he himself could use the time to finish his new book.

"I still don't like it, but...I have a feeling that this is going to be so much fun." She said.

Mattie kept his mouth jammed shut to stop from drooling; Seth was even hotter now…was that even possible? Mattie's inner thoughts were interrupted when Joe began to drag him along somewhere; he assumed they were going to study. When they arrived at what Mattie guessed was the Kaiba's library Joe made sure he was directly in front of Seth and when the boy's eyes met his he felt the blush rise in his face and did what Joe recommended and started to play with the red-eyed dragon that reminded him of Seth.

Joe grinned after seeing him blush. Seth told them to get out everything they had done in math recently and then start with their homework while he had a look at what they had done and to see where they had made the most mistakes and might need some more help. It took Joe about as long as she needed to get everything out of her bag until she said, "I'm bored."

"Tough luck." Seth told her sternly, hoping to use whatever she tried to pull to finally get her to study at least a little, "Get started."

"I don't want to." She wined.

"Fine then I can go and stop the tutoring." He said and was about to leave.

One glace at Matt's face and she said, "Okay you win I do it." And then she started to look at her homework.

Mattie mouthed 'thank you' to Joe he knew he could always count on the girl. Mattie tried to focus but Seth was just so hot.

Seth looked at her with one raised eyebrow before he started to see what Matt had been doing during math recently. It was very quiet and as soon as Joe tried to say something Seth just said, "Focus and be quiet unless you really need help."

Joe pouted until Seth looked through her math book and then leaned down to whisper, "I know that you weren't talking about me. So who is grumpy pants, who does he want?"

Joe grinned at her brother and asked, "Why do you want to know? Do you want to get into his pants?" She asked and saw Seth's red eyes move over to Matt for a second like he feared he might have heard.

Mattie was licking his grape lollipop and trying to get this math done right so Seth could be proud of him. Mattie didn't know what had come over him but he felt a need to make this boy happy.

"You do realize that that would currently mean to get into my own pants since he's wearing mine?" Seth replied to avoid an answer. Joe had always been able to tell when he lied to her.

"If you're after your own pants," She whispered with a wicked grin, "Use your bloody hands."

Joe could feel Seth slap the back of her head lightly before he said, "Very funny. I'm serious and you know that I sort of like him. But to answer your question, I don't want to do anything inappropriate with him; I want to get to know him better."

She chuckled and then said, "I already told you who grumpy pants is. And I bet he'll like to do something 'inappropriate'."

"You told him you'd help him to get together with that guy." He glared at her even more, usually he was the only one she would help and Seth wasn't used to her protecting someone else secrets from him. "I heard what you said so quit playing me and tell me the truth."

"I just did you idiot." She told him again, "He's got the hots for you and I mean like in, really, really big time lovey dovey mode. So either you believe me and let me disappear here and kiss him silly or you don't believe me and use your damned hand to get some."

Seth glared at her even more until it eased up all of a sudden when he asked, "Why don't you tell me a wrong name? I doubt he'd appreciate it if you talk me into any funny ideas, so why come up with this lie?"

"Man you're stupid with this," She whispered rolling her eyes. "It's like you heard, I promised to help him get together with you and I know you enough to see that you want to screw him silly, and don't even start to pretend otherwise I'm 13 not 3. Seth I would never lie to you about this but I swear to you that if you push him to much or hurt him in any other way I'll turn your life into a living hell!" She grinned at him and then added louder, "Think about it big bro, while I go to the little girls room." She winged at Matt before she left the room with absolute no intention to return to those dreaded numbers at her place any time soon.

Mattie's eyes widened why the hell is she leaving! He gave her a 'why the fuck are you going look' and she just smiled at him. Mattie had no clue what to say or if he should say anything, he clutched the dragon and tried to focus on anything but Seth's beautiful eyes.

Seth watched Matt's reaction after his sister's words and saw how he looked after her. He also quickly noticed that he avoided looking into his eyes but he still didn't completely trust his sister, he knew that she would do almost anything to get around studying. He hated it to mistrust her since they are very close but even after they entered the Kaiba mansion. But she is getting really spoiled and Seth always wondered if she might even go against him one day to reach her goals.

Still he couldn't blame his father who had done everything in his power to help them. It wasn't really his fault that Joe is so cute that he never could deny her anything. Seth hadn't been able either back then. When they were in the orphanage he had hacked Seto's system to sell information's to competing companies for over a year to afford a bit of luxury for his sister. At some point Seto had found out but still no real evidence to actually get Seth punished. He decided to take them in instead.

Seth had been worried that he would seek revenge but instead he had helped them, sort of understanding the boy and loving both kids. By now Joe had changed greatly though, the unconscious begging look had turned into an act that she could pull off anytime and that she used shamelessly, not being used to be denied anything anymore. But Joe hardly remembers the hardships of their childhood and only the luxury she grew used to. And even though they're still really close, he fears that it will stop if she gets too spoiled, partly even due to his own work that prevents him from having all that much time for his beloved sister.

Still today she had done the first unselfish thing for someone apart from him in years. She had stayed for Matt and done her homework, well started is more accurate but still, she had studied for his sake so why use him to get around it now? Seth walked right next to him and leaned down to have a look over his homework and then whispered right into Matt's ear, "Well done. And thanks, being around you seems to be good for my sister."

Mattie didn't think that it was possible for him to blush more but he did. He turned his head and Seth's magnificent eyes were looking straight into his own. "T-thank you, a-actually I th-think I'm the one w-who ben-benefits more fr-from being around h-her". Mattie wanted to claim those lips and never let them go, but he was sure that the boy would never talk to him again. Remembering one of Joe's tips Mattie ran his tongue slowly over his lips.

Seth stared at his lips and followed the movement of his tongue. Seth couldn't help but find his shyness extremely cute. And it made it obvious that his sister really had said the truth. She clearly still could be kind at least towards people she liked and obviously Matt was one of them. "Are you're sure about that?" Seth asked with a little grin, "Because you should know that you need to be careful when asking her for help." After that he leans closer to him and whispered right into Mattie's ear, "Because she just told me that you want me." Seth looked into his eyes to see his reaction but only for less than a second before he claimed the younger boy's lips in a heated kiss.

Mattie wasted no time before he wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and pushed him down hopping on top. When they parted for air Mattie ripped Seth's shirt open and the buttons flow everywhere, he ran his hands down Seth's chest and bent down nibbled on the boy's ear. Mattie whispered in Seth's ear "I have to leave soon so you may want to take your cloths back".

Seth couldn't believe how this shy boy could be this demanding but he really liked it. He never stopped kissing him while he carried Matt back to his room where he soon reclaimed his outfit.

A little while later when Matt started to get dressed with his own cloths, which he had left in Seth's bathroom before, Seth asked him, "Did Joe pick that outfit you've been wearing when I arrived? Because if she did I owe her big time."

In the meantime Joey was freaking out, it's was past Mattie's curfew and the letter that he had received from Mattie's friend was ruined. Joey picked up his cell and Mattie's number for the hundredth time when he heard Mattie's voice he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Matthew Wheeler where are you because this letter is ruined!" Joey hated being mad at Mattie but something was going on and he was damn well sure going to find out what.

Mattie was at a loss for words he had no idea how to explain any of this to his daddy. He totally forgot that his cell was in the pocket of his jeans and now his daddy knew he was up to something.

"W-well Da-daddy I d-don't K-know why" Mattie felt arms wrap around him and he was able to relax. Seth held his hand out and Mattie gave him the phone.

"Hello Mister Wheeler. I'm Joe's older brother Seth and I fear I have to apologize to you. You see my friend and I send each other prank mails every now and then just for the laugh and since, well let's face it in the electronic age we would never get to see a real letter otherwise right? It seems that Joe must have mixed up our father's letter to you with my prank letter in her excitement to spend the day with Matt. Please except my apologies and let me make it up to you by escorting Matt home and safe you the trouble of finding our place. Just please give me a minute to get it sorted and he'll be home as soon as possible if you wish". Seth spoke with such a dreamy voice that Mattie felt like he was turning to goo.

"Well thanks for clearing all of that up for me, Mattie has to be home as soon as possible". Seth was quite pleased with himself. When he had seen Matties picture on his sisters phone a background check done in case it might turn out helpful to charm the sweet boy, receiving enough information to know that mentioning his surname wouldn't be the best way to introduce himself in this situation. Seth hung up the phone and put it in Mattie's hand, "here you go…Mattie".

"Yeah, I only let special people call me that. Thanks for that Seth", Mattie said smiling at the boy.

Seth was pissed. "So your boyfriend isn't special enough?" he asked mad that the boy didn't love him as much as his father. Sure he was young and only had this man was his only living family while they only met today, but it still irritated him greatly.

"Y-you want to be my bo-boyfriend?" Mattie said looking at Seth with a deep blush on his face.

"Kitten I'm already your boyfriend, no one else is laying a hand on you", Seth said pulling the boy in his arms.

"Kitten? You can call me Mattie…boyfriend", Mattie couldn't get the smile off his face.

"Yes you're my Kitten; I plan on getting you a collar later. Thank you Mattie" Seth had the boy in his arms not really intending to let him go. Happy again that he not only could call him Mattie as well as Kitten.

"Well I want to call you something too…you are my something to you know" Mattie said in a cute way that made Seth hold him tighter.

"And what's that Kitten?" Seth wondered what pet name his Kitten would call him.

"Mr. McHottieKinz" Mattie said. Seth smiled smugly at the name; he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Seth let the boy out of his arms long enough to lay down on the bed and pull the boy down with him. "You know you sound a lot like your dad, it's sort of strange because I sound like mine to". Seth began to say after a while.

Mattie giggled "Yeah it is, if we didn't have Joe's help we probably would have ended up like them, which is sad because that would mean I'd have less time with you". Mattie said in a sad voice.

"We should be our parents Joe! That way they'll get married and more importantly we'd all live in the same house so I'd never be far away from you again". Seth said a plan already starting to form in his head.

"We'd be separated in school Mr. McHottieKinz" Mattie said kissing up Seth's chest.

Seth moaned, "I'm taking care of that issue tomorrow". Seth flipped them around so he was on top and feared that Joey would have to wait for his son a little longer than originally planned because he wasn't ready to let him go while he's obviously in a playful mood.

* * *

**A-Note:** So plz let us know what you think :) We're very sorry for the lack of Puppyshipping in this chapter but we wanted to let you guys get familiar with our OOC's. We hope you like it, this story will have six chapters and I'm going to post one every Saturday :) Loves ya guys :)


	2. Chapter 2: Seth Wants To Go To School

**A-note:** Hey guys I'm here's chapter 2 :) Myself and Lily want to thank dancing elf and Short-Anime-Lover for reviewing the last chapter and we also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story Love you all. I also want to thank Lily for reviewing :P Seto and Joey are actually in this chapter as is myself and Lily :) We hope you guys love this and us :P Now on with the story. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seth Wants To Go To School**

Seto went to enroll his son and after his meeting with a crazy principal. She constantly offered him sweets, told him how his daughter never did her homework, how she has all the teachers around her little finger and informed Seto discretely about the fake form about her wrist by asking how she was doing. After said meeting Seto had to see his only friend who he met during college.

V was in his office rocking out to his Selena Gomez music when his office door slammed shut. The sound frightened the shit out of V and he was working out a logical excuse in his head why the guidance councilor was dancing to Naturally in his office during school hours but when he turned and saw his best friend he relaxed. "Fuck Seto you scared me! What's up my darling bestie? Finally decided to grow some balls and ask out you know who and come to give me details on how wonderful the sex is?" V ran over and gave the other a big hug and waited for the answer.

Seto reluctantly gave his best friend a small hug before taking a seat in front of V's desk. "We are not talking about him again, I came here today to enroll Seth so I had to have a meeting with that god awful woman again…did you know Joe's been causing trouble and not doing her homework?"

"I may have known something but was forbidden from telling you…love you". V avoided Seto's eyes and quickly tried to come up with something else to talk about. "So do you want me to have sessions with Seth like I do with Joe?" V said with a smiled before opening his drawer and took out a grape lollipop and shoved it in his mouth.

"Yes I do, this is very unlike him so I'm worried. He's also friends with Matthew Wheeler". Seto said pinching his nose.

V was laughing his ass off, "seriously? Your son is friends with your secret obsessions son. That's priceless". Once V noticed Seto's look he began to giggle again, "awe don't worry my little sugar-muffin I'll keep an eye on my god children, you know how much I love those kids". V smiled at his friend he knew those kids were his life.

"You know I don't regret my feelings for him I just don't Seth to go through so much of his life alone, like I have." Seto said sincerely with a glare still in place from being called sugar-muffin.

"Seth is a smart boy and I'll help him in any way I can, you know that and when it comes to Joe you really need to stop caving so easily when she gives you the cute face." V said smiling but when he glanced at the time and began to giggle.

"What's up with you now?" Seto asked rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Well I have a session with someone you love in a few minutes". V said still giggling.

"Well who is it?" Seto asked, but before he got an answer the door opened.

Seto couldn't believe it, it has to be some kind of curse that forced her to follow him there. "Hey my adorable little rat trap." The woman said to V before looking to Seto with the words, "Oh and my little pumpkin teddy is here too how nice. Would you like some chocolate? Because chocolate really will wipe the grumpiness right of your face my little peach cloud." She held out a darker chocolate and Seto could see a coffee bean on the wrapping. But even coffee couldn't make chocolate from that woman any less disgusting.

Seto stood up looked at V and said, "Since you seem busy I will talk to you tonight on the phone. Please excuse me." He said giving the principle his worse death glare one last time before he left without another word.

Lily looked after the man with a deadly serious expression and said, "You know my little honey pit, I know that I might be completely wrong, but I'm starting to get the slight feeling that he isn't all that fond of me."

Then she laughed and placed both kinds of chocolate as well as some jellies on the table. "You know the jelly rule right?" She said to V. She hadn't been lying about her favorite colors and hated it when someone dared to eat those while those nasty white yellow and orange ones where still in the big box of jellies she bought herself about once every three-month. "Oh and I just ate my last meatball so we'll have to have a meatball party tonight. We could go and spy on Joey's place after dinner since I just heard Joe tell Matt that Seth will be coming tonight and arranged Seto Kaiba to pick him up. The master will see his Puppy and I'm so not willing to miss out on that. Especially since I also heard from Joe that Seth is calling Matt Kittens and I can't wait to see our big wheeler boy react to a little Kaiba who is calling his son like a pet. Are you in?"

"Girl you know I'm in, just make a lot of meatballs", V said smiling at his friend. "We'll meet at your place after I'm finished talking to Seto" V said and then turned up the music and the two of them danced with excitement until they had to go back to their jobs.

"You can do this, you're a strong boy…and he's only your Daddy. He'll always love me…even when I tell him I'm with a Kaiba" Mattie was trying to give himself a pep talk in the mirror of the bathroom. His new boyfriend of not even a day has insisted that he meet his father. The plan of getting their fathers together can only work if they have a legit reason to spend time together and what's better than their sons dating…the only problem is telling them that they were dating. At least Seth seemed to have a proper plan while Joe had simply joked about writing fake love letters that would give a love-sick teen cavity. Seth had actually believed that she was serious about it until she had laughed and told him to calm down since she wasn't 3 anymore.

Mattie sighed and left the bathroom, he would have stayed in there longer but he didn't want his daddy to think he was up to something else…again. Mattie found his daddy in the kitchen cooking supper. Mattie's daddy was an architect so he was at home a lot which Mattie liked.

"Daddy I need to talk to you about something". Mattie was really nervous and he was sure his daddy could tell.

"Sure bud I'm all ears". Joey said as he put supper on simmer to give his son his full attention.

"Well you see I met this guy and were getting really close and he wants to meet you". Mattie said, he could feel his face getting warm and couldn't look his father in the eye.

"Meet me? Mattie this doesn't sound like just some guy…does my son has his first boyfriend?" Joey was very happy with his son; he feared the boy might end up like him and have an unrequited love.

Mattie could only nod he was happy to see that his father was taking everything so well, it wasn't this part he worried about; it was the name telling part. "Yes, he's my boyfriend and he wants to meet you".

"Well what's his name? And when's he coming?" Joey was so happy he was going to make something special for his little Mattie's first man as soon as he knew which day the boy would show up.

"Well his names Seth that boy you spoke to last night and…" Mattie didn't get to finish his sentence because the doorbell rang. "And he's here right now…sorry for the short notice" Mattie quickly left to open the door

Seth heard someone inside shortly after he had rung the door ball and once his boyfriend opened the door Seth pulled him into his arms to give him a heated kiss before he said, "Guess what? I missed you. And I have a present for you, so close your eyes." Once Seth was sure that Mattie's eyes were closed he got out the present from the back pocked of his favorite black pants. Mattie could already hear the ring of a little bell which was on the neckband that strongly looked like a kitten's collar with a little bell on it. "You look great." Seth mumbled after putting it on his boyfriend and then gave him another kiss.

After that Mattie pulled him inside and had a quick look in the mirror that was in the hall and smiled.

"By the way Kitten," Seth said and moved one hand on Mattie's butt. "I wanted to know if I get to see your room too, since you're already so familiar with mine, especially my bed."

The boys heard someone clear his throat and looked over to the door that leads to the kitchen. Once Seth saw the blond man his father would only roll his eyes over if he saw his name in a dual Seth said with a smug smile after letting his eyes move over his body once, "Hallow Mister Wheeler, I'm sure you remember that we talked on phone…even if my father would probably doubt your capable of such remembering much. Anyway, I'm Seth Kaiba. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Seth was reasonably sure now that his Pap's probably was still talking about this man because he found him attractive at the very least because he was attractive for someone his age.

"Well we'll be in my room…love ya daddy" Mattie said as he dragged his boyfriend down the hall.

So Mattie was in love with Seto's son…I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Joey thought after the boys ran off, he began to giggle well at least his son had better luck then he did.

"Why did you drag me away Kitten?" Seth asked once Mattie shut the door.

"Well you see Mr. McHottieKinz I didn't really get the chance to tell Daddy your last name" Mattie said with a nervous grin.

"Oh, well that's okay Kitten, I didn't tell pap's that I was coming here…he'll be here very soon". Seth said pulling Mattie into his arms.

"Great all hells going to break loose…that or they'll actually get together". Mattie said getting comfy in Seth's arms, and then the doorbell rang once again.

"Well my Kitten we're about to find out the answer". Seth said as they left Mattie's room to greet his Pap's.

Seto fought for control. This has to be the worst day in his life. First he had to meet that annoying sugar addict of a crazy woman to enroll his son into a school that academically could never offer anything of use to his son. Still he insisted to go because he insisted that he wanted to spend some time with children his age, namely the friend of his sister he had met the previous day. To make things worse he had to punish his daughter for all the things he had heard from that unbelievably crazy woman who actually was let loose on those poor children. He also had to punish Seth for forging a document for his sister and now Seth ran off to this friend even though he is grounded.

But the worst about this was, said friend is Joey's son. And now Seto was standing outside Joey's place. Once the door opened Seto wanted to rip Joey into pieces, how dare he look even more irresistible then he used to do. "Where is Seth?" Seto asked his anger clearly audible in his voice.

"I'm here." Seth said from the door, one arm around the young boy that must be this Matthew Wheeler.

"Get into the car." Seto ordered, "Where leaving."

"He just got here." Joey pointed out.

"And he's leaving." Seto insisted. "He's grounded and he knows that perfectly well."

"There is a problem with that." Seth pointed out with the same smug smile he had learned from his father. "I want to spend time with my boyfriend here, and what a Kaiba want's a Kaiba gets. Isn't that what you taught me within the first 24 hours after you adopted us?"

"Man ya really need to learn a thing or two about raising a kid." Joey mumbled.

"Stay the hell out of it." Seto mumbled back with a slight blush. "And for your information Seth, I want you to listen to your father and what a Kaiba want's a Kaiba gets so get into the car." Seto ordered again even angrier. "Or do you want me to have securities stay next to you and ensure that you don't go out while you're grounded."

Seth turned to Mattie and gave him one more heated kiss and said, "Well at least I got to see you my little kitten and give you my present." He gave Mattie another short kiss and whispered, "Seems like hell didn't break loose. I'd say it's a good sign."

"Get down here already." Seto ordered still angry.

Seth gave Mattie one last heated kiss and then walked towards Seto and out of the house with the words, "See you tomorrow in school my little kitten. And by the way, I already heard that we're in the same classes starting tomorrow."

All Mattie could do was touch his lips and wave, school was defiantly going to be more fun. Once the door closed Mattie looked up to see his father's question filled eyes, "well Daddy as you saw there I have a busy day tomorrow…love ya, night". Mattie said as he ran to his room.

* * *

**A-note:** So what did you guys think :) Please let us know we both love reviews :) Love you guys :)


	3. Chapter 3: Joe Wants A New Brother

**A****-Note: **Hey guys :) Myself and Lily want to thank Rawritsakookye, magicjewel, Joanther, A.K.B, and dancing elf for reviewing and we also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story, Love you all. Now for questions :) Joanther and A.K.B to answer your question Seth and Mattie are 16 and Joey and Seto are 35, and dancing elf we were very disappointed that Joey didn't say anything about Seth calling Mattie Kitten. We were hoping he was going to and then Seto would have to shut him up with a kiss :P Now on with the story. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Joe Wants A New Brother**

Seth was glad that he could finally enter the classroom with his new teacher. His godfather V had waited outside due to Lily's orders. The principle wanted new students to feel right at home, as V had said. He had shown him around the school, due to Lily's orders and told him that usually Lily did that herself also telling the children about the rules. In Seth case V was permitted to do so since he knew the new student and so Lily assumed Seth to be more comfortable around him.

Seth had chosen a particular tight-fitting black outfit with his favorite ruby belt since he was sure that Mattie would like it. Once he was guided into the class he smiled at Mattie but was disappointed as well. There were lots of tables and on all of them were two kids, including on Matties. Seth would probably be placed on the only completely empty table. He introduced himself as the teacher ordered and glared at the kid next to his boyfriend. He would have to get rid of him. The teacher had just told Seth to sit down at the empty space when the door to the class room opened.

"Hey my little monkey tails." Lily said after walking into the room without shoes. "Hi sugar tree." She said to the teacher. "I just wanted to see where Seth would sit" and she looked around and said, "This just won't do we can't have a new kid sit all by himself, how is he to find any friends." After that she told one girl to to the empty table and yet another to go to that too creating two tables with a free space but neither ones was Matties. A third girl had to move to one of the empty places and so it went on until hardly anyone was at the same table but for some reason some had the same neighbor again. Two tables were moved together to ensure that no kid had to sit alone and then Seth was ordered by Lily to sit next to her darling little godson. Seth just glared at her and simply sat down next to Matt, and since he was the only one to sit alone it was clear that his Kitten had a crazy woman as a godmother.

"Hey Kitten." Seth said and gave him a kiss not caring who watched them.

Suddenly they heard a bang and Seth turned to Lily who set on the floor staring at them in shock. After a moment of silence she pointed towards Seth and Mattie and said, "They killed me. Those boys just killed me." it was quiet for another moment and the she jumped up cheering, "And now I'm in Yaoi haven yeah. Do that again." And with that she got out a mobile phone obviously intend on taking a picture.

"Lily," The teacher just said sternly, "You're interrupting my lesson."

"Oh sorry apple house," She said and smiled. "I'll be leaving then and see those guys during break time. Bye my lovely little wild rose chocolates." She waved towards the kids and left.

Once it was recess and Seth insisted that they spend it together alone which Mattie didn't object to he just sent a quick text to Joe and was dragged somewhere by his boyfriend. When it was obvious that Seth was just dragging Mattie and looking for somewhere good to go Mattie took Seth's hand in a tighter grip and lead him somewhere, much to the boys surprise.

Mattie brought Seth to a tree that was off by itself. Once Seth got the idea of where they were going he took command again and when they made it to the tree Seth sat Mattie in his laps. After Mattie lend up and claimed Seth's lips in another kiss he began to talk.

"So Daddy was actually okay with everything, after you left I ran to my room and he came in and we talked…I explained that what we had wasn't just some crush, that I actually really care about you and he said he'd support me no matter what. He even said he'd sit through events with your Pap's". Mattie said feeling really relaxed in Seth's arms as the boy ran his fingers through his hair. "How did your Pap's take it?"

Seth smiled at his little Kitten; he just loved to hold him like this. "Pap's was surprisingly calm." Seth replied, "I thought he'd be much more furious since it wasn't the best of days to begin with. He was already annoyed due to that godmother of yours who got my sister and I grounded. I still can't believe that she's grounded. But anyway, Pap's also said that even though your father is nothing but a mutt, at least I would show some taste. He did ask me however to try to keep the contact between them to a minimum. However, if it couldn't be avoided to see the mutt he would try to be civil, as long as your father is too." Seth gave him another long kiss and moved one hand a little under his kittens shirt before he added, "And coming from my Pap's that means a lot, I think he likes your dad already and doesn't want to admit it. Seems like this is going much better than expected, I already have a few ideas but none of those will work easily without Joe pulling Pap's strings I don't know if she'll help us though."

"So we really are going to try to get our parents together? Just so we can live in the same house?" Mattie said running his hand up Seth's leg.

"Is there a better reason?" Seth said fighting back a moan.

"I guess not, but I do agree with you. We need Joe's help so why don't we just ask her?" Mattie said with an innocent look on his face as he ran his hand up farther.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask her today. She got grounded for the first time in her life and is in a really bad mood today because she wanted to go shopping today." Seth said trying to keep his moans quiet.

"I bet a bit of a distraction will be welcomed by her then" Mattie said with a wink and he stopped his previous actions and bent down to give Seth a kiss. "Just leave it to me love", Mattie said as he began to walk off waiting for Seth to follow him.

"Seriously?" Seth said gesturing to his little problem.

Mattie walked back and bent down and began to nibble on the boys ear "be patent love, I want you dying for it later…it will be worth your weight" Mattie whispered stealing another kiss. "Now come on big boy" Mattie said eyeing Seth's merchandise, "we have to find Joe and then I may give you a tour of the janitor's closet" Mattie said winking.

Joe was just flirting a little with a guy to talk him into doing her homework when Mattie found her. "Hey Matt." She said once she noticed the two boys approach. "What do you want?"

"Who said I want something." Matt said a little shy.

"Oh come on." Joe said rolling her eyes, "You just got together with a," She eyed her brother, "well reasonably good-looking guy...sort of anyway...and considering how tight his pants are right now he would never let you chat around if you didn't want something important because I bet everything I have that he'd rather be doing something else."

"Well yeah," Mattie said while Seth wonders not without pride when exactly his innocent little sister grew into a calculated little she-devil, "I wanted to ask you for help. You see, Seth and I thought that if we get your Pappy and my daddy together, well then we could be living at the same place and spend more time together."

Joey watched her friend for a moment and then eyed her brother, "Ans what about Pap's? I really don't want him to be unhappy either and don't know if he'll like your plan."

"Oh come on Joe please." Matt said, "I mean it's not like we'd force him we just try to get them hooked up and then they'll be happily dating too right? And I'd be really happy too so please."

Joe gave a sigh and then said, "Well I guess we all would get something out of this." Seth looked at her in surprise until Joe added, "Well big bro, I like your little Kitten and if I help you, I can keep him as a step brother even if you two end up killing each other at some point. Who knows if your relationship will last and Matt can't start avoiding me for hooking you two up if I'm his little sister."

"You're the best." Mattie said and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Matt." She said now with a wicked grin towards her brother, "What a Kaiba want's a Kaiba gets and since my brother and I both want you to move in, we just have to get Pappy dearest to want your daddy too and we got a done deal."

Mattie didn't get a chance to respond because Seth was already dragging him away…which he didn't mind. After the long tour of the closet Seth texted Joe to meet them in the library at lunch since that would be the only time they could plan since he and Joe were grounded. Once they had all gathered they began tossing ideas around.

"We could write fake love letters with glitter and send them." Joe suggested.

"Do I still need to explain that time travelling isn't going to work too or could you please be serious." Seth asked coursing Joe to just giggle. Seth who knows that a few years back such a comment could have been serious but by now she knew much more about what of her creative ideas was actually possible and she was simply fooling around.

"What we need to do is get them somewhere in public where they'd have to be civil to each other than we just have to get them to talk". Mattie said looking at the other two, "so how about we all go out to dinner?"

Seth and Joe looked at each other and nodded "Nice work Kitten but we can't just force our parents to go out to dinner with us because we're dating, how about you ask your dad to go out with you tonight to celebrate the great mark you just got on your Math test and Joe here will use her magic to get pap's to take us out but I'll call ahead and book the place up and when you arrive and I see you I'll insist that you join us". Seth said smiling proudly at his plan.

"That's perfect love" Mattie said pulling the boy in for a kiss. "Now we just have to figure out how to get them to admit their feelings."

"Leave that to me." Joe grinned, "If there are feelings I'll get them to admit it eventually but first we would see how it goes with a civil conversation and not try to force too much into one day. You two got to be a little more patient and use the janitor's closet for now."

Later on that evening Seto stared towards the entrance of the restaurant and then asked Seth, "Why is the Mutt entering this place?"

"I have no idea Pap's." Seth said calm as always, "But I think we should invite them to join us since there don't seem to be any tables free."

"How convenient." Seto mumbled and looked towards his daughter who had cried when he arrived home, certain that he didn't love her anymore since he was always busy and never did anything nice with her like going for dinner. He gave a sigh, at least this time he noticed that she had played him even if it was too late now, in a few month he might be able to notice before he fell for her.

Seth left the table and walked over to Joey and Mattie. "Good evening." He said politely, "Would you two like to join us? Since there is no table available."

"Seth! I didn't know you were here love", Mattie ran into his boyfriends arms.

Joey looked at his son and tried to figure out if this was actually a coincidence or some sort of plan. Mattie had come home from school today with a –A on his test and asked if they could go out to celebrate and Joey couldn't say no. "Seth that's really sweet but we don't want to impose".

Seth smiled at Joey his arm never leaving Mattie "nonsense, we insist".

Joey smiled and nodded but in his head all he could think was 'this was actually going to happen'. When he made it to the table the only seat available was right across from the hot CEO that seriously needed to get the stick up his ass removed. "Kaiba, thanks for letting us join you" Joey said as nicely as he could when really all he wanted to do was slap that smug look off the man's face…but a kiss would also do the job, and be more fun.

Seto smiled at the blond man in front of him and had to admit that having their kids date had its advantages. "You're welcome." Seto replied with his smug smile, "Not that I was left with much of a choice but as long as you don't bark I'll survive." Seth glared at his father who simply grinned but at least added, "My apologies. Old habits die-hard I guess." The fact that he added a mumbled, "And no use denying the truth." didn't really help either. Seto did enjoy to finally seeing the fire it brought to Joey's eyes again even though he feared that Seth would be rather upset with him.

For Mattie's sake Joey just took deep breaths and smiled at Kaiba, rather seductively. Joey spent most of the meal trying to keep the conversations about the kids instead of himself and Kaiba, but with three against one the odds weren't in his favor. The kids kept hitting him with questions like how he met Kaiba, how well they knew each other and why they fought. But things got odder when Kaiba jumped in with his weird questions about his love life.

Seto noticed quickly how Joey tried to keep the topic with the kids and how uncomfortable he got when the topic turned to them and he sort of shared that feeling. He didn't really want to let the topic drift to their fights from the past and let Joey go on about how much of a jerk he was. Why on earth did he have to whine about that stupid card I ripped after winning it from Yugi's senile grandfather? Seto wondered and rather tried to distract the children's questions about their past with a more useful topic. Joey's love life. Seto was rather curious if he could finally find out his type. Back then Seto had assumed it to be blond and even more stupid than he was. Considering that he was running after Mai and trying to protect her all the time.

Seto did wonder however if Joey assumed this meeting to be a coincidence because Seto highly doubted it. He didn't want the kids to know about his doubt and moved his hand to get his phone out under the table. He quickly send Joey a text massage asking if he believed this meeting to be a coincidence or assumed the kids to have planned it.

Joey looked down as his phone buzzed after he read the message he smiled and wrote a reply of 'planned' back to Kaiba. Joey knew that this night was flowing way too smoothly to be a coincidence, he knew the kids were planning something he just didn't know what. He quickly sent another question to Kaiba via text asking why he brought up his love life before Mattie realized he was distracted.

Seto grinned a smug smile about Joey's question be he refused to answer and simply replied with another question of his own. He just asked if he knew what the kids might be planning because he himself had no idea. Granted it might be nicer for Seth and Mattie if their parents got along while they dated but it's not like Joey and Seto would be forced to spend time together on a daily basis.

Seto noticed that Seth glared at him probably because he was using his phone and Seth must assume it to be about work, like usual. Seth knew that nothing he could say would easily stop Seto from working if he needed to.

Mattie on the other side obviously had noticed that Joey was distracted and Seto couldn't wait to find out how the boy would react if his father was busier with his phone then with anything else. Seto hoped to get a reaction that would show him what on earth those kids were up too. He didn't like that Seth and Joe were working together on it. He's glad that they get along so well but he had learned the hard way that if those two were plotting together he seriously needed to be on his guard.

Seto looked under the table to read the reply to his last question. He should have known that the Mutt couldn't know what was going on any more than he did.

"Pap's, would you please keep anything work related to a minimum?" Seth suddenly asked him sounding polity but with a glare on his face that proved his worth as a Kaiba.

"Who said its work related?" Seto asked with a smug smile.

"I know you." Seth replied, "But you're welcome to show them to me and prove me wrong."

"Rather not." Seto replied, he rather not have the kids know that he was on to them and would pretend to believe this meeting to be a coincident for now.

"Then put that phone away." Seth ordered.

Seto glared at his son, "If I need to use my phone I'll do that. And now stop trying to order me; I'm the one giving the orders understood."

"Oh really?" Seth asked grinning a smug smile and pointed towards Seto's other side where Joe was sitting.

Seto looked at her and stared. He knew what was coming once he saw the tears in her huge blue eyes and the lightly more messy hair she had. "I thought you're here because you want to spend time with us but you only look at your work, you don't care about us at all." She whined.

"I'm here aren't I?" Seto tried to calm her having a feeling like every eye in the room was on him.

"But you don't listen to our conversation you don't care at all you're just doing your work." She kept wining.

"Okay, okay. You win." Seto gave in not wanting to try and deny her something for the first time in ages in public. "I put it away. See?." And with that he moved his phone away into his poked and added, "And I promise not to answer if it rings again tonight."

She smiled all of a sudden and Seto was glad that he had survived her puppy eyes. "Thanks Pappy you're the best."

Seth noticed how Joey sneaked his phone away too and was glad to see it. He had already noticed that they probably were sending each other text messages since they looked to their phones in turns. He worried slightly that he might have interrupted something but he was reasonably sure that it was safer to keep an eye on them rather than let them interact on their own for now. They probably would eventually discuss a plan to avoid another random meeting like this if they hadn't already done so.

Seto looked up and saw Joey's grin after watching the little family and seeing how easily Joe had wrapped the great Seto Kaiba around her little pinkie. "Wipe the grin of your face." Seto grumbled.

"Why," Joey asked amused, "I just think it's cute how easily Joe can get you to do what she wants."

"Oh really," Seto nearly growled, "I bet she could play you at least as easily."

"Never." Joey insisted, "I'm not a sucker for puppy eyes."

Seto grinned remembering the day Matt had been at the mansion as a surprise guest to join in on the tutoring and certain that Joe hadn't done anything since she didn't even do homework as Seto had recently learned. "Well then I assume that it was Matt who managed to talk you into letting him go to my mansion even though I had no idea about it. Even Seth didn't know that those two wanted him to tutor a friend of Joe's along with her. And I'm also reasonably sure that she managed to get around being tutored herself."

"Off course not Pappy." She said smiling innocently. "I really wanted to get better in math but unfortunately Seth got a little distracted by my best friend's presence and so we didn't get all that much tutoring done."

Seto smiled as charming as he could, certain that a new approach might be in order to tame his little girl, "Well my little angel since you obviously don't feel like I have enough time for you, how about we cover both those problems and I'll tutor the two of you. I'll certainly won't get sidetracked by your friend like Seth does."

For a split second Seth was sure he would get to see the shock written all over Joe's face, but either she had as much self-control as the other Kaiba's or she already had a few plans to escape those tutoring lessons. "What a marvelous idea Pappy! I can't wait."

Joey glared at the girl who managed to look so innocent, before he glared at Seth. Joey would have to talk about this with Mattie too. He really hoped that Mattie hadn't known everything about Joe's little games and was already glad that it hadn't been Mattie who had told him that the letter had been mixed up since Joey now knew that it had been a lie.

Mattie caught the look his dad sent Seth and began to worry. His boyfriend and future stepsister's plan wasn't as flawless as they thought, in order for this to work their fathers would have to fall in love with them as well as each other. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba I would love your help" Mattie said very sweetly giving the elder Kaiba his famous grin that Seth loved so much.

"Daddy I'm sorry that we lied to get me to their house but I was scared you'd say no and Joe's my best friend and now I have Seth and it's not like I did something illegal". Mattie's eyes began to water and he hoped that Joe and Seth would be proud of his performance.

Joey pulled his son into his arms "awe I'm sorry Mattie you don't need to cry, it's okay". When Joey saw the 'immune to puppy eyes my ass' look he was getting from Kaiba he quickly gave him the finger.

Joe was proud of her friend and hopefully future step-brother. He was starting to learn a little from her. She just hoped she could get out of the tutoring because it would probably be harder than getting out of it with Seth.

"Daddy I have a great idea! Why don't you come with me that way you'll know I've actually been studying and you and Mr. Kaiba can get to each other more so we can do things like this more often!" Mattie said giving his father the full force of his watery eyes.

"Sure Mattie sounds great" Joey said forcing a smile onto his face. He looked over at Seto, his mask fully in place. Joey would never admit it but he was secretly looking forward to seeing the CEO more often.

Seth watched his boyfriend and feared that one day the little kitten would pull his strings like it was nothing. He did take his hand however and leaned closer to give him a little kiss before he whispered, "Did Joe tutor you or are you a natural actor? It was a good idea though."

Mattie smiled at his boyfriend and gave his hand a squeeze, "she may have given me some pointers" Mattie whispered back. Mattie claimed Seth's lips in another kiss before the sound of his father clearing his throat pulled them back to reality.

"Well Kaiba, this has been fun and thank you for letting us join you but Mattie we have to go now I have work to do". Joey said trying his hardest to be polite.

"What sort of work does a Mutt do? Digging up bones?" Seto just had to say. He didn't even know himself why he was unable to at least try to be civil. Maybe it was because he simply loved to see the fire it brought into Joey's eyes or the fact that he was so used to say those insults. It could be something completely different or a mixture of both but the one thing he did know for sure was that no matter how well his self-control usually was, if it came to insulting Joey, it always failed him.

"I am not a fucking Mutt you fucking bastard!" Joey said a little louder then he'd meant to, he felt Mattie give his hand and little squeeze. "Like I said Kaiba…thanks, let's go Mattie" Joey said getting up from the table.

Mattie pulled Seth in for a quick hug, giving the boy a small pout as he was pulling away. Seth pulled him back and gave him one last but intense kiss before he whispered, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow my little kitten." He really didn't want to let him go but it seemed like he had to have a serious conversation with his father about how to treat the father of his son's boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow Seth, I'll miss you" Mattie said with a little wave and quickly followed his father out of the restaurant.

* * *

**A-Note: ** Hope you guys liked it :) Please R&R loves ya guys :)


	4. Chapter 4: Seth Wants A Date

**A-Note:**Hey guys :) Myself and Lily want to thank guest for reviewing and we also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story, Love you all. Now for the question :) Guest it wouldn't be weird for them because their sons were dating before they were dating before they got married, if it would be weird for anyone it would be the boys, but since they want their parents to be together everything's great :) Now on with the story. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seth Wants A Date**

Seth had kept his anger bottled up until they entered the Kaiba mansion. He didn't want to course a scene in the restaurant and he also didn't want to start a fight with his father in front of their driver but as soon as they were inside and once all the maids that took their coats had left, he glared at his father with the words, "How could you do this to me? How can you insult the father of my boyfriend? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel or how it makes me look in front of Joey?"

"Joey knows me so there's really no point in holding back." Seto replied even though he sort of understood.

"You know pappy, if we'd insult someone you'd want us to be nice to, you'd make us apologize, personally!" Joe added.

Seth was glad that he was well able to hide his emotions since he could kiss his sister for that sentence. Making Seto apologize was a priceless idea.

"She's right you know." Seth pointed out. "And I really think you should. Mattie means a lot to me and I really don't want to risk the relationship just because you had to insult his father."

"You two are kidding me." Seto complained. "You two can't seriously expect me to apologize to the mutt? You must realize that it would be pointless since I just end up insulting him again."

"Then control yourself and don't insult him." Seth ordered. "No one in the world has as much self-control as you do or can hide is emotions as well so why on earth do you have to insult him?"

"Firstly, you can hide your emotions even better than me and secondly, I might have a lot of self-control, but not enough to stop me from insulting him. I'm simply too used to it and, well you wouldn't understand." Seto started to explain but stopped himself before he said too much. It was true though, Seto had honestly tried to not insult Joey during the dinner but he couldn't stop himself when he looked into Joey's eyes, he had to bring out the fire that would be seen when he got angry.

"Why do we have to apologize to others and you don't?" Joe asked looking curios but still innocent like she really didn't understand why there should be a different.

Seto glared at his daughter for probably the first time in her life but she still looked at him with the same questioning look on her face. "Fine, I apologize, but I can't guarantee that I can stop myself from simply insulting him again." and then he was gone. He couldn't face his children for another second and try to keep his feelings for the blond a secret. Not with what they tried to force him to do, at least he hadn't promised to apologize in person and so he simply wrote a quick note saying that he was sorry, but not before he explained in the same note that his children had forced him to write this letter. After that he put it in an envelope and addressed it to Joey. It would have to do for now.

A gentle knock on his door made Seto turn around to meet the eyes of his son. Seth gave his father his best Kaiba glare and said "Paps when are you going to stop wasting time and apologize? "

Seto returned the glare but couldn't stop himself from feeling proud of his son, "I wrote him an apology and I'll give it to him when I feel like it". Seto said giving Seth a smug smile.

While his father was gloating Seth took the opportunity to snatch the envelope from his father's hands and ran to the door. "Well Paps I want you to apologize now so I will bring this to Mattie's father now so he'll let me take Mattie out tonight", Seth said has he ran out the door.

Seto was going to chase after his son when a plan began to form in his head. Seto walked back to his desk and began to make a few phone calls with his famous smirk spread across his face.

Mattie was scared, his Dad hasn't said much since they left the restaurant and Mattie was worried about the plan…and his relationship with Seth. "Daddy I'm sorry about what Mr. Kaiba said, but Seth isn't like that, he's…different."

Joey looked at his son, he knew that Seth was different from Seto and could tell that the boy really cared for his son…it was his own feelings that were bothering him. He wanted to run in his bedroom and cry, but he promised himself that he wouldn't shed another tear for Seto Kaiba and he meant that…but that didn't mean the pain stayed away. "Aww Mattie I know Seth isn't like that he seems like a really sweet boy, I just don't get why Kaiba hasn't grown up over the years." Mattie knew his father was lying but he didn't bring it up, they talked about minor things during the ride home.

After they had gotten home Mattie went into his room and began his homework. Once Joey knew Mattie was okay and actually believed that he liked Seth he continued his work. An hour later the doorbell rang and since Mattie had just finished his homework he told his father not to bother he would get it. As soon as the door opened Mattie was pulled into a warm hug and met with Seth's soft lips.

"I missed you Kitten", Seth said as he pulled away.

"It's only been a little over an hour, how do you survive when we're apart for longer?" Mattie asked.

Seth smirked "I'll show you sometime" Seth said with lust filled eyes making Mattie blush.

"So what's up Mr. McHottieKinz? I thought we said goodnight already?" Mattie asked fighting the urge to lead Seth to his bedroom.

"Well I really wanted to kiss you again and I forgot to notify you that we have a date tomorrow night…I reserved a table for us somewhere you'll love." Mattie rolled his eyes at Seth he was going to point out that Seth should ask him out first but then he remembered that there wouldn't be a point. "Oh and my father wrote this for you dad…I made him apologize and that's the best he could do". Seth said sighing, "I have to go now Kitten, I'm technically still grounded" Seth said before stealing another kiss and running to the car.

All Mattie could do was touch his lips and wave. Once he snapped back to reality he shut the door and went to his father's office. "Daddy that was Seth, he came to see me and dropped something off for you from Mr. Kaiba", Mattie said as he handed the envelope to his Dad and ran to his room to find something to wear for tomorrow night.

Joey eyed the envelope for a while before curiosity got the best of him and he opened it and began to read.

Dear Joey,

I have to apologize for the dog comments and insults. But firstly, in your case it isn't an insult and rather stating the truth since you are just as wild and loyal as a cute little street mutt and secondly, how is anyone to help himself from insulting you when your eyes get all fired up once I do? Either way my children forced me to apologize anyway even though I normally wouldn't even do that if I meant it. But please ensure to tell your son that I did.

Seto Kaiba

Joey had just read the letter that was once again proving for Kaiba's high and mighty attitude when the phone rang.

He had just picked up when already heard Kaiba's voice. "I booked a table in the restaurant Seth is taking Matt, so you better make sure to be there tomorrow night. I rather not have the two alone since I doubt that it would be a good idea and since it would look rather strange if one person happens to show up there alone I insist you come but since Seth doesn't know that I found out where their little date is you'll better get it into your son's head that I invited you to make up for the insults understood? Just go there after Seth picked up your son."

Right after that Joey could hear the peeping of the phone line. Seto had already ended the call without a proper good-bye, but since he never managed a proper hello either it shouldn't be a surprise. Joey finished his work and headed for his room to pick out his outfit for tomorrow night, he had to tell himself over and over that this was not a date.

The next morning Mattie came out of his room more exited to go to school than Joey had ever seen him, after he finished eating he told his Dad about the date and Joey acted like he didn't know. Joey took that opportunity to tell Mattie that Kaiba was taking him out tonight to make up for being such a jerk. Mattie seemed to get even more exited after hearing this news and ran to get a bath without even finishing his breakfast.

Seth arrived at school an hour earlier then everyone else because he had a meeting with his godfather/guidance councillor V. As Seth headed down the hallway that would take him to V's office the darkness of the school made him wonder if he was the only one here…that is until he heard Selena Gomez's music. When Seth made it to V's office he didn't bother to knock since he doubted it would be heard so he just walked right in.

V was dancing it up to Outlaw when he saw his door open. When his godson poked his head in V smiled, he loved Seth; the boy was very mature for his age and now that he's with someone V was excited to see the changes Seth would go through. "Seth sweetie, tell me again why I can't pull you out of classes for this like Joe?" V said getting comfy in his purple office chair, there was this plan wooden chair there when he got the office but he figured it needed a personal touch and Lily had agreed.

"V I told you unlike my sister I care about going to classes", Seth said with proudness in his voice.

"Sure, and it has nothing to do with the fact you would have to be away from Matthew for an hour". V said smirking when Seth's mask fell for a spilt second. "Sweetie, you know I love you and I would change a damn thing about you but if this is going to work you're going to actually have to be honest with me".

"Fine but you can't tell pap's anything; I know everything about doctor-patient confidentiality." Seth Said giving his godfather a weak glare.

"Seth sweetie this isn't a real session, I'm just doing this as a favor to your Daddy, but I'll let you in on a secret there's something better than doctor-patient confidentiality, it's called the bond between a godfather and godson." V said with a smile.

Seth gave his godfather a small smile and then a plan began to form in is head. "Very well V but I'll only be honest if I get to ask you questions too and you have to answer them." Seth said smirking.

Now V was excited, this was going to be fun. "I'm so in, I'll start. So my first question is why did you want to come to this school?" V was not going to beat-around-the-bush he was going right for the stuff he wanted to know.

Seth was a little taken back he figured his godfather would start with something smaller but when the clock caught his eye he noticed that they had very little time left so apparently they were going all in. "I came to this school so I could spend more time with my boyfriend Matthew Wheeler. Okay now it's my turn, who does my father have a crush on?"

Oh Shit, was all V could think. He couldn't break trust with Seto but know his suspicions were confirmed V quickly tried to think of a way to stall while also giving the boy some help. "The same guy he liked in high school. Back to me, how serious are you and Matthew?" V had to ask some questions that would through Seth off…and he really hoped that this was going to last.

Seth blushed he couldn't help it…it happened every time he thought of his Kitten. "I'm never letting him go!" Seth said very possessively. "What's the name of the guy my father likes?" Seth knew V couldn't doge this one.

V smiled "He never told me." This was true Seto had never told him he was in love with Joey's V just found out on his own. V looked at his godson and he actually looked defeated, "all he ever said was that he loved his blonde hair, now it's my turn, what do you call him?" V hoped he was giving Seth enough evidence.

Seth caught on to his godfather's game after the blonde comment but he had no clue why he asked that as his last question. "I call him Kitten, why did you want to know that?" Seth said.

V grinned "Oh, just wondering…your father prefers puppy's though he hides it by calling them mutts" V said giving the boy a quick hug. "Oh! Seth I forgot you dad mentioned to me he left it up to you to pick an architect for the new project. You know what's funny your soon-to-be father-in-law just happens to do that for a living…what luck that your dad got the idea to let you handle it huh?" V said with a wink

Seth smiled a genuine smile at his godfather and gave him a quick hug before running off to find his kitten.

Seth pulled out his phone while walking to his Kitten's locker; it was still early so no one else had arrived yet. Seth made a few calls and after five minutes he could honestly say that then next plan had been put into motion. When he made it to his Kitten's locker he sat down on the bench across from it and called his Pap's. "Hello Pap's I found an architect for the project like you asked", Seth said after his father picked up.

"Perfect, did everything go smoothly?" Seto asked proud his son got the job done so quickly.

"I still have to make a few arrangements since he has a kid and wants to bring the child along if he can't find a suitable sitter for that particular time." Seth said very professionally

Seto was pleased that his son had found an architect but the child that would be on the trip too did worry him, "A child? Don't you think that it might be troublesome to have a child accompany us all? There is no supervision there either, unless the child is constantly around and that might interrupt the meetings."

"Of course it might." Seth admitted, "But it won't since I already planned to make a few arrangements that will ensure that everything goes smoothly. Don't worry Pap's. I've got it covered and the architect is worth the trouble."

"If you say so." Seto replied proud that his son had thought about everything. "I leave the preparations to you then. Could you also organize supervision for Joe?"

"Way ahead of you." Seth said happily. "I'll let you know what time we're leaving. But I have to let you go, school you know." Seth smiled just seeing his Kitten walking towards him. He quickly said his good byes to his father and then walked towards Mattie to give him a kiss before he whispered seductively into his ear "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Matt replied and gave him another kiss.

"I have a job for your father; it also includes a nice trip for us too a deserted island. Our fathers will be present but I doubt that anyone else will be. And we'll be able to dodge them." Seth told Mattie with a grin.

"You're planning something again aren't you?" Mattie asked curious.

"Of course I am." Seth replied. "I just have to get your father to take the job but I'm sure I can make it worth his while and if you tell him that you'd really like to go on that trip with me and that this way he could be there to keep you save he'll surely take the bait. How about we go and ask him right after school?"

Mattie nodded quickly before pulling Seth down for a kiss. He couldn't believe how amazing his life had become in just a few days. Once they pulled their lips apart Seth wrapped his arm around his Kitten and they began to walk to class.

Little did they know that Joey was just in a bank to get some cash when a bank robber walked into it, shot his gun into the air and screamed, "Everyone get down to the ground and be quiet."

* * *

**A-Note: **Please don't hate us for the cliffy :P Please R&R love ya guys :)


	5. Chapter 5: Seto Wants A Puppy

**A-Note:** Hey guys :) Myself and Lily want to thank dancing elf for reviewing and we also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story, Love you all. I also want to thank Lily for reviewing :) Now on with the story. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

**Chapter 5: Seto Wants A Puppy**

Roland rushed into Seto's office with a worried look on his face and Seto already knew that something bad had happened to make him look that way. "I've got some bad news Mr. Kaiba. I just saw Joey Wheeler in the news. He was on the security footage the police got from inside a bank during a robbery that is going on right now."

Seto glared at Roland like he was personally responsible for it and asked with an angry voice that would scare even tougher man then Roland, "What bank?"

"It's the small national one in the center of town." Roland answered right away noticing his boss rise. "I already called for you limousine assuming that you'd like to get involved."

Another glare hits Roland as he'd expected. He had never hinted that he knew about Seto's crush before even though he noticed it way back in high school. He also knew his boss well enough to stay quiet about it. "How many robbers and does the police know anything about it yet?"

"I'm not sure." Roland admitted reluctantly knowing that Seto won't like the answer. "I only saw it on the news and came here to inform you right away. But I can make a few calls and see what I can find out."

"Do that and inform me of everything you find out no matter how small it might seem." Kaiba orders and leaves his office to drive to the bank. During the dive he used his laptop to get all the latest news updates and tried to hack into the police system to find out as much as he could in case Roland's connections turned out to be useless.

Back at the bank Joey was currently lying face down to the floor trying to keep at little girl calm. He managed to get her to stop crying and he was trying to distract her from the guys with guns by getting her to talk to him. When she was about to open her mouth a guy across the room jumped up and tried to take a gun from the smallest robber.

Joey knew this could only end badly so he moved himself closer to the girl and made her look at him and then the shot was fired.

Mattie knew there was something wrong when both Lily and V were at his classroom door after his teacher opened it. He hoped nothing was wrong with Joe or Mr. Kaiba. When his teacher stepped out he could feel Seth's arms snake around him and he leaned into his boyfriend's chest.

When his teacher came back in she had a worried look on her face. "Matthew, the principal and the guidance councillor need to see you for a while, please take your things with you". Mattie felt very cold and having to leave Seth's arms didn't help, after looking back at his boyfriend's face Mattie walked out the door.

Lily moved an arm around her godson. She had noticed his worried and longing look towards his boyfriend and felt with him. He was about to get some really bad news and probably guessed that much. Lily was sure that he would need all the comfort he could get and gave him a comforting smile. Instead of leaving though she turned to look at the teacher, "I also need Seth to come along please. And from what I heard it won't do him any harm anyway."

Seth didn't wait for the teacher to say anything and just calmly rose from his seat to walk as quickly towards his boyfriend as he could without running through the room. Once there he pulled Mattie out of Lily's arms and into his own. Part of him worried that it was about Joe after all but he was sure that he would have been summoned first then and feared that it had something to do with Joey.

Joey looked up in time to watch the guy fall to the floor, someone moved close to him to help him put pressure on his shoulder. When Joey noticed the girl begin to turn her head he tried to keep her attention. "No sweetie don't look that way, you really don't need to see that. What's your name?"

She listened to Joey and turned her head away, "Akiza…are we going to die?"

Joey pulled the girl into the best version of a hug he could do in their current position and whispered to her, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Where's your family?"

The girl buried her face into Joey's chest, "I haven't got a family, I was stupid and ran away from the orphanage that I was living at and it was so cold so I came in here to keep warm. That's when they came in".

Joey felt sorry for the girl she reminded him of Mattie. When the thoughts of possibly not being there and watching his son grow up entered his head he began to feel very cold. All he could do was hold Akiza tightly and hope someone was coming to save them.

Seto reached the bank and with a little help of his always present securities and his famous Kaiba death glare that scared away most of the people in his way he had no problem to get towards the police band and went over it with ease. A police officer was about to tell him to stay behind but with one glare and using his most threatening voice to say, "Don't even try to stop me when my friend is in there." he walked up towards the guy who obviously was in charge.

He stood behind some monitors and discussed something with some others. "What's going on here?" Seto wanted to know right away.

The guy turned and looked nearly as angry as Seto was until he saw the glare directed towards him. The officer started to suddenly look timid under Kaiba's glare and ask, "Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business." Kaiba replied coldly, "And now tell me what's going on in there."

"I don't see how that is any of your business." The officer replied not nearly as intimidating as he wanted to sound.

"I know one of the people in there and if anything happens to him, I'll make your life a living hell." Seto threatened with a quiet but dangerous voice. "And now tell me everything and in return I'll offer my full support and the finances of Kaiba Corp. will make anything possible. My security team is also the best and well trained for rescue missions too." And for the first time in his life, Seto was actually glad that Mokuba had gotten kidnapped a few times during his childhood. It was the only reason he had his team trained so well, just in case someone got to Joe or Seth, which was highly unlikely since his security was much better then back then by now.

While the police officer started to fill Kaiba in against his better judgment Lily, followed by Mattie, Seth and V entered her office. "Sit down boy's." Trying to sound cheerful even though she was out of her right mind with worry, which actually made her act saner then V has ever seen her. She even had remembered to put her shoes on before walking to Matties class. "Would you like some meatballs?" She asked still fighting to sound cheerful but failing more with every passing second, "Or maybe some chocolate, I've got your favorite here?" She knew that he'll probably decline since he must guess that something really bad was going on but she much rather ensure that he had something in his stomach before risking him to go into a shock from the news she had for him. "And don't worry no one is hurt in any way." She didn't dare to speak out the yet she mentally added to that statement.

Once Akiza seemed to calm down a little Joey was able to realise her from his hug and scan the situation. From what he could tell there were four guys watching the hostages but he was sure there were more of them trying to open the bank vault. Back in his younger days he would try to do something to help these people but he knew that if anything were to happen to him it would destroy Mattie. His son had the life Joey always dreamed of having and he wasn't going to fuck that up now.

Okay Mattie definitely knew something was up. Not only was Lily acting almost normal but his father was nowhere to be seen, surely if something happened that was so bad that he was called by the principal and the guidance councillor his father would have been called. Then it clicked, "Lily, what happened to Daddy?"

Mattie saw her blink a few times while she fought the tears that threatened to spill. She knew that she had to be strong for the child but Joey was more like a brother to her then her real brother, which isn't surprising since that dude hardly seems to be able to remember her birthday considering that he always calls a few days after because he didn't get around to do so sooner.

Joey on the other hand, had saved her life the day they meet and ever since that day they had gotten really close and she loved Joey like an older brother. "Mattie darling sit down." She started to say quietly because she feared that her voice might break and any second. Once Mattie was sitting on his boyfriends lap she took a deep breath before, "Your dad is in a bit of trouble but I'm sure he'll be fine. Like I said, no one is hurt. But your dad sort of is one of many hostages in a bank robbery in town. But like I said, I'm sure he'll be just fine. The police are there and doing everything they can to get everyone out safe and from what I heard last, no one was injured." Once again she didn't dare to add the yet, not knowing that one person was already bleeding and urgently needed medical attention that couldn't get to him.

When Joey saw three more guys coming out of the vault holding bags he assumed were full of money he knew things were about to end or get worse. The guy who seemed to be the leader fired two shots at the roof to get the attention of the hostages and then ordered us all to stand and one by one walk out the door with our hands pressed to the backs of our heads. Joey felt relief wash over him, finally this would be over and he could get back to normal life of taking care of Mattie and trying to get over Seto.

Joey's happy bubble was broken by Akiza's screams one of the guys was holding her by her hair and dragging her toward the rest of the men. Joey preyed Mattie would forgive him and broke out of the line and ran for the girl. "Wait! Please don't shoot; she's my daughter where she goes I go!" The men lowered their guns and one of them started to push him along with Akiza, all Joey could do was prey he'd get to see Mattie again…and Seto.

Mattie was trying to be brave. He wanted to prove to Seth he wasn't some cry baby who broke down when there was the slightest amount of trouble but he knew he was barely keeping himself together. Mattie knew that being Seto Kaiba's son meant that Seth was at risk of getting kidnapped every day and by dating Seth, Mattie knew that he could also be in danger. This was his chance to prove to Seth that he was strong and could handle extreme situations; it took all of his will power not to think about what Seth might do if he thought Mattie couldn't handle it. He might have already lost his father the thought of maybe losing his boyfriend too would surly cause him to crack.

V was beyond worried about Mattie, Joey and, Seto. Mattie, Seth, Lily, and himself were currently all in V`s car driving to the bank to be there waiting for Joey to come out. Mattie hadn`t said a word since Lily told Mattie the news, the only form of communication that he was able to do was nod his head. He was sitting usually far from Seth; the two were on opposite sides of the car holding hands. V wasn`t sure who looked worse Mattie or Seth.

Seth could see the worry written all over his little kittens face and would give almost anything to help him but he had no idea what to do. He had never been the best with showing his own emotions, never mind react to the emotions of others. Joe had more than once rolled her eyes at him and complained that he should just give it up when he tried to comfort her back during their time in an orphanage.

The more distant Mattie seemed the more worried Seth got that he was doing something wrong again and might even lose his new boyfriend. Once they got close to the bank he leaned over, still not sure if he was doing the right thing. "Listen Mattie, I really want to be there for you and help you, but I have no idea how to. So please, if there's anything I can do to make you feel better, please tell me what it is and don't hate me if I do something wrong, I really don't want to lose you."

Seto didn't see the first people come out because his man had noticed something while watching the bank. There was a helicopter on the banks roof and he was sure that it belonged to the robbers and would be used for their escape. Seto also assumed that the robbers would take a hostage and considering that there was a little girl in there it would be stupid not to use her. With a sigh Seto had summed up the conclusion that Joey would never leave the girl alone after seeing them so close on the security tape.

By now Seto had used his own Helicopter to get to the roof top himself together with some of his man. While the robbers had still been in the vault he also had prepared the roof to fit his plan before his man used Seto's helicopter to get down. Seto watched from his hiding place inside of the helicopter how the robbers pushed the girl out. Joey was right there with her at the front. One of the robbers entered the helicopter first and held a gun to the girls head while Joey was pushed to enter right after them. In that moment Seto pushed a button. The roof was wet from the rain of the last few days so all he had needed to do was to get some electricity onto it to give them all enough of a shop to knock them out. The Helicopter was isolated by Seto enough to ensure that everyone on it was safe. Seto quickly came out of his hiding place seeing the shock on the face of the robber inside after seeing his man fall to the ground after the short but intense electrical shock. Seto quickly used a fire extinguisher on board to knock the man unconscious.

Seto didn't see the shocked or scared look on the girls face after seeing all the man fall to the floor, all he saw was that Joey was finally safe again. He glared at Joey and asked angrily, "How dare you scare me to hell by getting into something like this and then risking your own life even further by protecting some girl? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought I lost you before I could even tell you that I love you!"

As soon as Joey heard those three words he was in Seto's arms before the brunette could even blink. "I thought you were supposed to be a genus? Why did it take so long to tell me that? I love you too money-bags". Joey smiled at the confused man and pulled him into a kiss.

It only took Seto a moment to get his game face back on and he grinned his smug smile at him saying, "I admit, I should have known that my little puppy can't resist his master but with all your barking it was kind of hard to say anything." After that Seto kissed him to stop Seto from complaining and then quickly added, "And you better don't even think about running away again, you're mine now."

Mattie smiled at Seth and quickly moved back into his boyfriends arms. "Seth you're doing everything right, I love you and I never plan on leaving you. I just wanted to prove to you that I can be strong and handle these kinds of situations in case something happens one day. I know how important you are and I wanted to prove to you that I can handle everything that comes with your life…I know we've only been together for less than a week but this feels so right; is it crazy to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" Mattie hide his face into his boyfriends chest, he just told Seth everything he was thinking about and now he was just worried he might have scared Seth away with how serious this was to him so early in their relationship.

Seth smiled a little at his little kitten and said, "That's not crazy, it's helpful. I was already wondering how I can ensure that I get to keep you forever because I have no intention to ever let my little Kitten escape again." After that he gave him a little kiss and added, "And don't worry about your dad too much. I want you to be happy and since that requires you dad's safety, I want that too. And what a Kaiba want's a Kaiba gets. I'll personally will see to that once we're there."

Joey broke the kiss the two were sharing when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down and met the eyes of Akiza. He quickly pulled the girl into his arms, "Oh sweetie we made it you were so brave". Joey was smiling at the girl but when he pulled away there was sadness in her eyes. Joey turned around and saw what he assumed was a social worker who was probably here to take Akiza away.

Seto noticed the worried and sad expression on Joey's face and once the woman that was approaching introduced herself, he knew why. The woman was about to take Akiza to an orphanage when Seto ordered, "Akiza stays." Both females turned again and stared at Seto who added, "I'm Seto Kaiba and I want to adopt her together with Joey Wheeler."

"To adopter together, you two would need to be married." The woman reminds him.

"I know that." Kaiba nearly growled at her, "But it's still pointless to take her away since I'm going to be married to him within the next hour and since I'm a Kaiba the adoption will not take more than a few seconds after that and you know that as well as I do. With my money and my social standard it'll be easy to get any kid I want and I want her."

"You forgot something, money-bags." Joey pointed out in a whisper.

"And what would that be?" Seto asked smugly.

"You forgot to ask me if I even want to marry you." Joey reminded him.

Seto grinned even more smugly and pointed out, "Whether you want to or not won't matter! I can see that you want her, which will ensure that I get my puppy."

Joey sighed, "Or you could just ask me like a normal person". Joey could see that Seto was about to correct him in so way so he planted another kiss on his soon-to-be husband and whispered in his ear, "but since you know I would say yes anyway why don't we move along". Joey kissed Seto once more but it was cut short by the familiar call of 'Daddy!' that he knew so well. Spinning around he was met with the sight of Mattie and Seth. After pulling his son into his arms he realised he had some explaining to do about the kiss and everything.

Seto saw the worry creep onto Joey's face after the initial relive of seeing his son and assumed it to be since the boy had just caught them kissing and the reaction the boys might have to their fathers suddenly not only dating but also getting married. "Hello Matthew, what would you say about moving into Seth's room since I'm going to marry your father in about an hour? I know it's sudden but we'd like to adopt the little girl that got caught up into the bank robbery with your father, which by the way had the up side that we got together after I saved his cute little butt."

Mattie smiled and Seth quickly answered, "Congratulations paps, it only took you a little over 10 years to get your high school sweetheart and you even managed to do it all by yourself." He didn't want to point out that they only had gotten in tough thanks to their planning since he didn't want to step on his father's pride which also was the reason he didn't let Mattie say anything first to prevent him talking about their plan. "And I certainly wouldn't mind sharing a room with my Kitten. I must say though that I'm mildly surprised that you let us share a room."

"Giving him a room for himself probably won't do much good anyway." Seto assumed, "I guess we'd already be too late to stop you from doing anything since Joe pointed out how distracted you were from teaching her during the tutoring. I guess she wasn't even in the same room."

"She was." Seth disagreed before admitting with a very smug grin, "For about a minute. I guess another girl in the house to keep her company when I'm distracted mightn't be too bad."

Joey felt relief after seeing how well Mattie was taking the news. He was happy he could finally give him a family. Joey smiled up at Seto and then looked down at Akiza and the little girl looked so happy you would've never known that she was a hostage only a few moments ago. Joey looked around and wondered how his son, had gotten here; "Mattie how did you guys get here?"

Mattie smiled, "Well Lily and V brought us but then they forgot that Joe knows nothing about this so they went back to school to get her, Seth's texting V to fill him in on everything and to let him know that he has to get back here soon to perform the marriage".

Joey looked over at Seto, "did you make your best friend get ordained online to marry us today?"

Seto smirked at his puppy, "no I had him do that a while ago".

Joey rolled his eyes, "why am I not surprized; all your missing is the custom made ring".

Seto's smile grew "thanks for reminding me puppy. Roland bring me the ring!"

Joey's eyes grew wide, "really Seto, how long have you had this planned"

Once Roland got there Seto took the box from him and gently grabbed Joey's hand, "since the first day I laid eyes on you". Seto said slipping the ring on Joey's finger.

**A-Note: **Thanks for reading guys, love you all :) Please R&R, the epilogue will be up next week :)


	6. Epilogue: Joey Wants Memories Part 1

**A-Note**: Hey everyone :) Sorry this is late me and my partner in crime Lilly had many ideas to sort through on how we wanted to end this and we hope you liked how we choose to do it. The epilogue will be in two parts since it turned out long. We both would like to thank magicjewel and dancing elf for the reviews and everyone who faved and followed and I would like to thank Lily for her review :) Now on with the story, Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Epilogue: Joey Wants Memories Part 1**

* * *

"Okay so now that I have everything ready. I suppose I should continue this". Joey said to himself as he sat down in the empty room and front of the camera.

"Hey there my future grandkids or whoever is watching this since I'm not really sure who will see this, but I'm sure who ever does I either love you or would have if I'm not around anymore. So anyway as you know I decided to do a video diary to catalogue my crazy but wonderful life so that you'll have something to remember me and my loved ones by, so let's see I've already covered how me and Seto got together and how I got from one child to four. So the next big thing would probably be when me and Mattie moved in to the Kaiba mansion.

'Mattie are you ready yet?' I asked him before taking one last look at our former home. I was happy that everything had finally worked itself out. I had the man of my dreams but I was still going to miss that place and all of the memories that me and Mattie had made here.

Mattie was still taking some time and most likely taking one last look around his room, he must have felt similar like I had, not only did he get a new boyfriend and father but he also got not one but two sisters! Mattie really loved his new family and our future home was amazing, but he obviously couldn't shake the feeling of being sad. Once he heard my voice he still quickly shut his room door for the last time and went to join me in the car.

The ride to the Kaiba mansion was usually quick but this time there were many things flooding the minds of us both. 'Mattie are you okay? You haven't said a word for like an hour, and I'm starting to really worry'.

Mattie looked up at me and released a sigh that he'd been keeping in. 'Dad I really don't know how I feel, I mean you know how much I wanted this, but at the same time I never really took time to think about how much everything would change. For the longest time it was just you and me and now it's not going to be anymore and what if Seto doesn't like me, or Seth gets sick of me…what if we never see each other anymore'.

I quickly slammed on the breaks and pulled off to the side of the road. 'Matthew Wheeler you've been the most important person in my life since you were born and that's not about to change just because everything else will okay?' I said pulling my son in for a hug. 'How about I promise that every Sunday me and you will go out and have a father-son day? Just the two of us…just until you get bored find something better to do'. I said with a smirk.

I was happy to see Mattie smile back at me 'I wouldn't count on that daddy'.

My smirk turned into a smile, 'And don't worry about Seto, he like everyone has, will come to love you the more he gets to know you. Now take it from me there's no way in hell that Seth will get sick of you…if anything you'll get sick of him'. I had to giggle.

Mattie smiled, 'that won't happen daddy…I love him too much'.

'Then I bet he feels the same way'. When Mattie smiled back and kept the grin on his face I felt myself relax for the first time that day. 'Hey, how about we take a quick trip somewhere to relax, I doubt everyone would mind if we're a little late'. Mattie nodded and I did a quick U-turn and sped off in the opposite direction."

"By the way, that U turn, ruined my day." Came a voice from the door and Joey turned around to look at it.

"You're ruining my recording." Joey growled towards his husband.

"My apologies" Seto grinned. "Then how about I enhance them a little by explaining why, it ruined my day."

Seto didn't wait for a response and simply started while Joey was actually interested to hear about this day from Seto's perspective for the first time. "'Seth,' I said after entering my son's room, 'How many more room makeovers do I have to pay for?'

Seth glared at me. 'Until it's perfect of course…and I don't do room makeovers, I simply improve it. Mattie is going to move in today. Having to move might make him feel nervous and I want this room to be perfect to ease the change.'

'From what I heard from Joe' I reminded my son. 'He enjoyed your room greatly the last time he was here.'

'He only entered this room twice before. The first time he was sort of preoccupied with the makeover Joe was giving him and the second time, well let's just say, he was about as focused on the room as Joe usually is on her match homework.' Seth replied looking around the room. He still wasn't really satisfied with it.

I gave a sigh before I stated, 'It's not the room that he has to enjoy. And I'd suggest that you leave the room the way it is and redecorate it after he moved in. That way he can tell you what he likes. You still don't know each other all that long and it might be wise to ask for his preferences.'

'I could also ask Joe,' Seth mused, 'she knows him a bit longer and is rather close to him too.'

'They're nearly here Seth.' I pointed out. 'I strongly suggest waiting until he arrives.'

Seth gave a sigh, 'I really hope he'll like it here.'

'I'm sure he'll need some time to get used to it, as will Joey, but they both choose it for themselves so I'm positive that with some time they'll consider this their home as much as we do.' I reassured my son as well as myself.

I also had rearranged my room a few times. Not as often as Seth but that's mainly due to the fact that I was slightly preoccupied with Josephine and Akiza. It seemed like the two girls would need some time to bond which still slightly worried me at the time. I hadn't even dared to mention it to Joey that the girls had a few disagreements. I worried what Joey would make of them and just hoped that the girls would grow closer before he would move in.

'This pace is so much different from what they're used to.' Seth pointed out.

'I know.' I had to agreed, 'I doubt that Joey ever had maids walking around or even half as many rooms as this mansion. But it is easier to grow used to luxury then to lose it so I assume that they'll grow attached to it soon.'

Seth looked at the time. 'Either way, you do have a point stating that I should wait for him since they can arrive any moment now and I rather not present an unfinished room to him.'

'That's a wise decision.' I told my son, 'So how about you look for your sisters and see if they're ready to welcome Joey and Matt.'

'You're still not allowed to call him Mattie?' Seth asked slightly smug.

'To be honest,' I replied, 'I never tried and probably never will. Matt his Joey's son and they've been together even longer then we. Joey knows Matt since he's born and even though I will try my best to have a good relationship with Matt and to be seen as part of his family by him, I would never attempt to try to get as close to him as Joey is: firstly because I doubt it possible and secondly because it might hurt Joey's feelings.'

'Would it hurt your feelings if Joe and I got closer to him then to you?' Seth asked curious.

I had to think about it for a moment before I answered, 'I don't think it would. But I think Matt and Joey each are a little more emotional than we two together. And we had Joe around and the maids. We've never been as alone with each other nor did you two ever depend on me as much as Matt did on Joey since you were a little older when you came to me.'

'I must admit that it still feels a little strange that Joey is my step-father. I hardly know him and he's my boyfriend's dad. I mean I love the fact that you're dating him and I get to live with Mattie, but it's still going to be strange to call him dad.'

I watched my son for a moment, 'I don't think that Joey would be upset if you call him by his name. I could also explain it to him. You know him as little as I know Matt and I would never expect him to call me father or something like that right away. Maybe someday when he got to know me better, but for now I'll be happy if we can all get along.'

'I thought you want us all to be one big happy family.' Seth wondered looking at me.

"If course I do." I smiled a little at the thought of having a family with Joey like I always did. 'But I'm realistic enough to know that such things take time. It took over a year to gain your trust after I adopted you.'

'Sure, but I think that was due to the fact that I had been stealing from you for Joe's sake before that and assumed you to take revenge.' Seth reminded me

'I was considering it at first.' I admitted to him for the first time, 'But that was before I meet you and your sister. You reminded me too much of me and Joe was a lot like Joey back then. She got a little spoiled since then but still, I loved you two. And with time we became a family, and I'm sure that will happen with my Puppy and your Kitten too.'

'Pappy?' Joe asked me from the hall. 'Shouldn't Matt be here soon?'

'Yes.' I replied with a look towards my watch. 'Their scheduled to arrive right about now but maybe the traffic is bad or they needed a little longer to pack their last things than expected.'

In my and Seth's room where already a few boxes with things our 'pets' didn't need on a daily basis and could go without until the actual move. There shouldn't be much left to course a delay and I was sure that it was due to a rather sentimental goodbye and expected them to arrive any moment.

'When will daddy be there?' Akiza asked showing up behind Joe-Joe. Akiza already called Joey daddy and me Pappy and also got along with both boys.

'I'm sure he'll be here any moment darling.' I assured her with a smile while Joe glared at her.

'Is that my lip-gloss?' She asked sounding pissed already.

'No.' Akiza replied with a blush.

'Please don't start a fight.' I begged but was ignored by my girls like usual.

'You don't have lip-gloss.' Joe grumbled, 'But you're wearing lip-gloss.'

'I found it.' Akiza mumbled and already did a few retreating steps.

'Joe, please remain calm.' Seth begged his sister who didn't seem to even notice him.

'And where? She growled threateningly.

'In the drawer beside your bed', Akiza grinned and ran away as fast as her legs could carry the little girl.

'Joe, don't...' But neither I nor Seth could finish the sentence we started to say simultaneously before Joe was after the little thief of a sister.

'The usual?' I asked my son.

'The usual.' Seth confirmed before Seth ran after Joe to calm her down and stop her from attacking the younger girl and I went after Akiza to beg her to leave Joe's stuff alone and come to me if she wanted anything.

I just didn't understand why Akiza kept taking Joe's things. I had bought her a lot of stuff and promised to buy whatever she wanted as long as she stayed out of Joe's room but even if Joe locked it, the little girl somehow got into it. It seemed like she had learned a few handy things while living on the street. But I didn't understand why Akiza always went after Joe's things; she got along great with the boys and never took anything from them or me. She's been in my room a few times during the night after getting nightmares from the robbery which was only natural. But other than stealing from Joe she was a little angel. I thought that maybe if I found out why she kept doing it I could stop her and this might be the last chance before Joey moved in and he had to act fast. I seriously didn't want Joey move in and the first thing he saw were the girls fighting.

About an hour later I had Akiza on my arm and Seth was next to me and we waited for Joey and Matt while Joe was hiding her favorite stuff from her new sister.

'Maybe we should call them.' Seth mumbled worried.

'If something happened we would have heard.' I cautioned, 'Maybe they just need some time.'

'What if they changed their mind?' Seth asked worried.

I was quiet for a moment and Seth must have been able to see the worry break through my mask for a split second and probably understood right away that I was just as worried as he was but tried to hide it to keep my children from worrying with me. 'Joey isn't the kind of guy to just bail. If he got cold feet he'd at least give me a call. And Akiza is here too, he wouldn't just leave her hanging without knowing what's going on. I'm sure their departure from their old home was a little more sentimental than necessary and they probably need a little longer due to that.'

'They're about an hour late.' Seth mumbles, 'That's more than a little late. What if they had an accident?'

'I would know about that.' I insisted and added more to prove that point to myself. 'Joey is my husband now and if anything happened the hospital or police or someone else would notify me immoderately.'

'Not if no one has found him yet.' Seth just had to remind me.

'The streets he might have used to get here are rather busy and I'm sure someone would have noticed if there was an accident on the road'. I told him still mostly trying to keep myself calm. "And I doubt that something in the house might have happened that would knock both of them out and yet stay unnoticed by the neighbors."

It was quiet again between the us three until Joe showed up about half an hour later. She watched us for a moment glaring to Akiza on my arm while I was still looking out of the window and it took a while before I noticed the arrival of my older daughter in the room.

'I hope you got it into the little devils head that she's to stay out of my room.' Joe grumbled still upset that Akiza kept taking her stuff.

'She's young Joe.' I reminded my older daughter. 'But I'm sure she'll learn and won't do it again.'

'You always say that.' Joe nearly growled. 'Why do you always have to take her side?'

I looked at my older girl and gave a sigh. Maybe the problem wasn't Akiza stealing her things; maybe Joe was simply being jealous. And considering that I indeed had tried to protect Akiza from Joe's wrath might just have made matters worse. I put Akiza down and moved an arm around my older girl. 'I know this isn't easy for you my little princess, but Akiza isn't used to things here and we all need to help her since she's much younger than you. But if she is ever going to break something of yours you just tell me and I will replace it for sure. And if she doesn't stop soon I will punish her for sure. Just give her a few weeks to settle in first.'

Joe still seemed to be grumpy but after a while she noticed that Seth hadn't said a word about it at all and was still staring out of the window rather than being with Matt in his room. 'Don't tell me their still not here?'

'I'm afraid not.' Seth replied this time with a slightly worried expression.

'Why don't you just call them?' She asked.

'How would you like it if your boyfriend would call after you just because you're a little late?' I asked, 'If this was just any day I'd probably still call just to make sure that he's okay, but their moving in here and if their already late because they got cold feet I'd might make matters worse.'

'You really have no idea how to deal with guys.' Joe said with a sigh. She walked closer to Akiza and then mumbled. 'I wonder how long it will be until Daddy is here. He really should be here. I mean he promised us to come right?'

Akiza looked up to her new and beautiful big sister and listened closely to every word. She obviously thought about it a moment and then smiled up to me, 'When will daddy be here?'

'I don't know.' I told her. 'I should be here by now and is probably running a bit late. But I'm sure it's not his fault.' I had no idea what Joe was up to but I really didn't want the little girl to be upset with my Joey.

Joe gave him a look that clearly meant 'You really are a hopeless fool.' before she said, 'I guess Daddy is the only one that knows when he'll come, too bad that we can't ask him since he's not here.' While saying that Joe got out her mobile to play with it a little.

Akiza watched her big sister for another moment before she grinned at me, 'I wanna ask daddy, can I call daddy?'

'What a great idea.' Joe smiled to me, 'After all, Joey and Matt might be upset if an inpatient lover checks up on them all the time, but a worried little girl will only make them hurry to her side right?'

Seth chuckled for a moment before he said, 'I know that a lot of people at work say that pap's will go to hell and stuff, but one thing is for sure. You won't end up there.' After a questioning look from me and Joe Seth adds, 'I doubt the devil is stupid enough to let his biggest competition in, he might as well hand his thorn to her on a silver platter.'

'Of course', Joe said proudly, 'I'd have him do what I want in less than a second.'

'Can I call daddy now?' Akiza asked.

I got out my mobile and said 'Sure sweetheart, I'll get him on the phone for you.'

All three Kaiba children watched me while I held my phone to my ear after dialing until I put it down again with a sigh. 'I can't get through to him. But I'll send him a text that Akiza wanted to call him and ask how much longer they will be. I just hope he'll believe it.'

'If not she can confirm it.' Joe calmed and smiled at her sister, 'Wouldn't you? You'd tell daddy that he really should have picked up when you wanted to talk to him won't you?'

'Yes he should.' She said slightly upset.

'Maybe daddy is driving and will be here in a second.' I calmed the girl. 'And it's not safe to hold a phone while driving.'

'He can put it on speaker.' Joe insisted but after a glare from me she didn't push the topic any further and left. She must have noticed that I clearly would continue taking Joey's side to keep the peace in the family; I noticed that it might have angered her further.

I gave a sigh and decided to schedule some time to spend just with her during the next few weeks, maybe that will help the rocky relationship between Akiza and Joe as well as improve Joe's overall mood again.

'Maybe daddy will call back.' Akiza said hopefully after Joe had left.

'I'm sure he'll call back soon.' I agreed. 'And maybe Seth can call Matt, he's with daddy and then you can talk to daddy over Matt's phone.

Seth smiled and had his phone out and on his ear before I had finished the sentence but he had as much success as I had with calling Joey. He too send Matt a massage stating that Akiza made him call because she wants to talk to Joey and that he please tell his dad to call me so Akiza can talk to him. That way it wouldn't seem like Seth was waiting nervously for news from his boyfriend.

The more time passed the more nervous we two got and the more frequently we tried to call. Always writing a message after each call stating that Akiza was getting impatient…It wasn't a total lie. Akiza did ask us to try again a few times and more frequent with each passing moment, but more than half of the time they tried to call, it was due to our own impatience. But it still took a few hours before we heard anything from Joey or Matt."

Seto smiled at Joey, before he said, "At least you came after all."

"That was due to Mattie." Joey pointed out. "Mattie mentioned a little later that he couldn't remember a time he was this relaxed without Seth's presences. He was watching the sunset on the hood of my car when the thought entered his mind and he asked me. "Daddy what time is it; it's really strange that Seth or Seto didn't call? Maybe we should have called them like you said before we went swimming".

I hopped down off the hood and grabbed my phone from inside the car. 'Crap! Mattie we have to go, there's no service here and we were supposed to be at the house five hours ago!' Mattie's eyes widened and he hopped in the car with me.

Once we were in a location with a strong signal…and after we received the messages sent by you two, we were able to call you guys and stop the deployment of the National Guard.

"I really have no idea how or what strings Seto would have to pull to use the National Guard…every time he does I manage to stop him or I'm too afraid to ask". Joey grinned into the camera. "Well that's that story, now what else should I tell". Joey's thinking was interrupted when the door to the room was opened and one of his daughters walked in.

Akiza entered the room and saw her Daddy in front of a camera. She looked curious at him and asked, "What are you doing there?"

"Hello darling. I'm recording my video diary of important memories so that the future family will have a part of me in case I'm not around anymore". Akiza smiled at her Daddy and went over and gave him a hug.

"Can I join in and talk about my first day here?"

"That's a great idea Akiza" joey said smiling. "Okay whoever's watching now, we're going to find out more about my youngest daughter and her first day here".

Akiza smiles a dazzling smile while she remembered the big day she entered the Mansion for the first time.

"It was a really tiring day." She says still smiling into the camera. "A lot had happened that day. I was on the street for three days after running from an orphanage. It was probably a bit hasty since the main reason that I ran was that an older girl had stolen my favorite plushy. But I was really sad and none of the minders helped me. They didn't know who owned the plushy and two other girls claimed that I lied.

The night had been cold and I was still freezing. I wanted to warm up a little and walked into a bank where I got caught in a robbery. I was scared, but only at the start because after a while, someone–who later became my daddy—was there for me. It was the first time that someone was there to help me and I felt great due to that even though I was a little scared. The best part was when daddy called me his daughter even though I wasn't back then. Even the scary rescue couldn't destroy the happiness I felt than. I was sad again when the woman from social services showed up though. I knew she would bring me back to that orphanage but as it turned out that wasn't the case.

The boyfriend of my daddy—or rather the guy that gave out to my dad for risking his life before he could confess his love and then started to make out with him—suddenly said that he wanted to adopt me with my new daddy. I couldn't believe it at first and after a bit of back and forth between the grown-ups that I didn't completely get, Joey and Seto took me to the Kaiba mansion where they, about an hour after the robbery ended, married.

They looked ridicules since they didn't really have the time to change and only very few where present. Some of Daddy's friends made it but where shocked and tried to talk him out of it because they didn't like Pappy. Uncle Tristan was the funniest of all and glaring at pappy who grinned at him and they started to fight until Lilly, Daddy's friend, started to pass around chocolate and meatballs claiming that the sweetness of the chocolate should melt their hearts and the power of the holy meatball will help them reunite their feelings. She's a total nutcase but the meatballs where great. Tristan and Seto both said that her promise to leave them would also work to end their fight and after she promised it with a grin they both just stayed away from each other to avoid Lilly's attempts to stop their fights.

I don't know why Tristan didn't like Pappy; I loved him right away because thanks to him, I got to stay with Daddy and even got the two boys that showed up right after the big rescue as my brand new brothers and they obviously where at the weeding too.

The funniest thing was that V –the guy marring them—played the song from his favourite music artist Selena Gomez at the start and then held a huge speech about love during which he kept referring to lyrics from said song.

After the wedding we had dinner with everyone. I felt like a princess because the food that night was the best I ever had but I didn't stay up for long after that. I was really tired after the long day and daddy and pappy brought me into my new bed together and tugged me in like we were a real family. Too bad that Daddy told me then that he and Matt would have to go back to their place later though and that they would need a few days to pack everything up and move in. It still was the best night of my life.

The best thing about my room was that it was really close to the room of my big sis. I always wanted a big sister and I knew right away that Joe was just awesome. She had a great smile and the dress she wore was perfect. She looked cute and innocent but somehow I just knew that she wasn't. The second I saw her, I wanted to be just like her. In that moment I didn't care that my room was huge or that Pappy promised to redecorate it anyway I wanted and that he would take me for a shopping trip soon to get a few new outfits and toys. All I could think of was that Joe was just two rooms down the hall and that night I fought to stay awake until Joe would go into her room. I sneaked into her room and into her bed once she was asleep. I was getting even more impressed with her that night. I knew that she had lots of energy, but that night I found out that she even has lots of energy while sleeping. Man that girl moves around in her sleep. Sadly, she wasn't too happy to find me in her bad after waking up. I guess the fact that I always wanted to have her lipsticks, her plushy, her shoes—even if they didn't fit me—her shirts –that I used as dresses—and her diary to learn everything about her didn't really help her to warm up to me at the start.

The lipstick pappy bought me to stop me from taking hers wasn't nearly as cool as Joe's even though Pappy insisted that it was the same. I still think he tried to trick me. And at least Joe and I are best friends now and Joe helps me with everything. She even tries to help me with math but she hardly ever can do it herself and stops my oldest brother to make out with my other brother to help me with my math. She's totally awesome."

"That's perfect sweetie you know I should probably get everyone from the family to put something on here. How about you go find someone for me?" Joey said smiling at his daughter.

Akiza smirked at her Daddy, rolled her eyes and got out to get her fave member of the Kaiba household within seconds before sending a massage to Matt that would bring both of her brothers there in no time at all.

"Honestly Dad, how could you even consider doing this without us?" Joe chided with a smile. "At least Aki made sure that I get my turn. And she even gave me a great idea what I can talk about."

"Sorry." Joey smiles at his older daughter. "I didn't mean to leave you guys out of it. I just didn't think about it. It was Akiza's idea."

"I know." Joe smiled proudly at her younger sister. "Aki is the best."

Joey gave a sigh. He had tried to call Akiza Aki once but she complained that only Joe was allowed to call her that.

"Now for my turn I'm going to talk about Aki and me." Joey smiled at her little sister. "I still remember the first time I met her. Lilly and V had just gotten me out of class because Matt's dad was in a bank robbery. Of course I was worried about him and how Matt was feeling, but mostly I was happy to get around math class. Once there I saw this tiny little girl stand next do Pappy and Joey. I saw Pappy smile at Joey and hoped that Seth and Matt who were already there had gotten them together but still wondered about the little girl that was with them. I was shocked when Pappy told me that Akiza would move in and be my little sister. Honestly who wants a little sis? I was always the cute little baby girl that was minded by everyone and I seriously didn't need the competition.

The fact that Akiza followed me around all day didn't really help either and when I woke up during that first night with her in the house and she was in my bed I totally freaked out.

The first weeks where really hard because she kept taking my stuff and I just wasn't used to it. I guess it's not so bad but if you're not used to sharing a lipstick or anything else, and honestly, with whom should I have shared my makeup, dolls or plushy? I was the only girl up to then and Seth seriously wasn't into plushy or dolls.

I also was a little jealous that everyone was trying to be so understanding of the little thief and I was probably madder at Pappy for always taking her side then I was at her for taking my stuff. That all changed though. It was on the day Joey and Matt moved in. Until that day Pappy and Seth had managed to keep our little fights a secret from both and pretended that we got along great. They worried that Joey or Matt would worry and believe our little family couldn't work." Joe rolls her eyes into the camera. "Matt and Dad where late that day and Akiza had gotten bored of waiting after call from them explaining everything and saying that they would be there soon and just after they arrived and were welcomed by their lovers I found Aki reading my diary. Needless to say that I was more than furious, I ran after her through the entire mansion until she reached Dad and Pappy Seth quickly stopped me from strangling her while Pappy held her protected while she cried that I was hunting her again. Like the little devil didn't know why I ran after her, no matter how little she was, she must have known that a diary is private." Joe didn't look mad and just grinned to her little sister affectionately and proud before she looked back into the camera to continue. "Dad and Matt both looked confused while I screamed 'That little devil read my diary. Not enough that she keeps following me around and stealing my stuff, no, now that stupid annoying little monster is reading my diary. I want her out of the house.' Pappy and Seth looked terrified while my new dad and brother simply grinned a little.

I never forget how Dad said 'I don't get how two guys can be as smart as you both are and still be THIS helpless when it comes to emotional stuff.'

My big bro and Pappy looked at him confused while Matt came to me and pulled me away to talk to me.

'Joe sweetie you really don't see it do you? She wants to be just like you; she's taking your stuff and reading your diary so she can be more like you. She's never had someone to look up to in her life and now she does and I think in her own way she just wants to make you proud. I mean you have been known to 'borrow' certain things from people when you need them.' Mattie smiled at me and I had to grin back at him. "You know how you told me Seth always looked out for you when you guys were younger, now it's your turn…plus you two are living with four gay guys I think you may need to bond and have some girl time'.' Mattie pulled me into a hug, 'I love you…sis.'

He had a point. I did borrow things a lot. Like Seth's MP3 Player, his laptop his video games and of course everything else that was cool. I was about to point out to Matt that unlike Akiza, I asked but then I remembered that the first few times she had asked and I said no. Neither Pappy nor big bro had ever said no to me. One smile and I got everything just like Akiza now. And I knew that if they had said no, I would have taken it anyway as soon as they look away just like Akiza had. I looked at my little sister on my Pappy's arm again. He talked to her, probably trying to get her to stop taking my things and explaining that reading my diary was wrong. She didn't seem to listen though. She looked over to me curiously. Like she wanted to know what Matt and I talked about.

In that moment I realized that Matt probably was right. I gave a sigh and said, 'I guess living only with gay guys didn't really teach me how to deal with girls so you might have a point.' I walked back over to the others and smiled at Pappy. 'I got a great idea that will probably help us to stop fighting. But I need to do a shopping trip with Akiza tomorrow and I need your credit card because the limit you put on mine is never going to cover it.'

'Why?' Pappy asked skeptical. 'What do you want to buy that is so expensive?'

'Firstly, I sort of got why she's stealing from me.' I explained him. 'I would do with the stuff you bought for her so I need to get her something wearable that won't turn her into a laughing-stock.' I could see that Pappy was about to point out that the limit on my credit card should easily cover that but I didn't give him a chance. 'Secondly, her room still hasn't been redone and looks like a guest room. She's my sister for cries sake and can't sleep in a guest room. It has to be turned into a little girl's room and the old stuff furniture I removed from my room since I'm older now won't do the trick since their unfashionable. If I was here I would never invite friends over if I had those. And thirdly, I'm sure you remember how I complained that the third closet I have in my room is getting too stuffed to close too by now right. And after the shopping trip Akiza would also have that problem and the rooms are simply too small to hold a bed, a desk, a couch, a table, a TV and the video games on top of all the other toys we have and our closets so I decided to remove the drawers that block the doors to the room between ours and create a walk through closet with dressing area and make up table. It does have the money-saving up side that Aki and I won't need our own make up. We can share it easier that way. I don't want guys in there though, but you need don't worry about helping Aki get dressed. I'll take care of my little sis. That way she'll actually presentable.' by then Pappy was clearly left speechless. While I turned to look at Seth 'I'll need to borrow your laptop to use that room decorating program you've created recently, thanks you're the best. Let's go Aki, we need to measure the rooms to know how big the new furniture can be.'

Neither Seth nor Seto were able to say a word while I ran off with my little sis and since that day I'm the only one who gets to call her Aki."

* * *

**A-Note:** We hoped you liked it :) We're not sure when part two will be up since we haven't finished writing it yet but the latest will be Sunday :) Please R&R


	7. Epilogue: Joey Wants Memories Part 2

**A-Note: **Hey everyone :) I can't believe it's the end I'm going to miss writing this so much :( But I hope you guys enjoy it :) We both would like to thank dancing elf for the review and everyone who faved and followed. We also want to give a big thanks to everyone who stuck with us through this :) Now on with the story, Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Epilogue: Joey Wants Memories Part 2**

I opened the door to the room that my sister told me to meet her in and was surprized to see almost my whole family there. "What's going on? Are we having a family or something?"

"Mattie! I'm so happy you're here", Dad said with a smile. It was really reassuring for a moment there I was worried something had happened to Seth…where was my husband anyway? "So I wanted to know if you wanted to help with my video diary." After dad took the time to explain everything to me I fell in love with the idea and I knew the perfect story to tell.

At that moment I felt familiar arms wrap around me and I smiled "I was wondering when you would show up, I really missed you". I said as I pulled my husband in for a kiss.

"I missed you too." Seth said with a smile at his husband before looking at his youngest sister. "Did you have to make this sound so urgent. For a moment I thought something happened to one of you." After that he looked at Seth and said, "Thanks for sending me a message and explain why Akiza wanted me to show up here." With one more contended smile he looked back to his husband and asked. "Do you already have an idea what story you tell because I'll happily join in? Unless of course the most important moment of your life was one where I wasn't present and don't know about."

I hugged into my lover tightly "Seth my life didn't start until I met you, the most important moments of my life mean nothing unless you're there to share them with me", I kept my face buried into his chest after realizing how embarrassing that was especially with my whole family present.

"Why don't we let you two do this alone", Daddy said after I he realized my familiar coping mechanism for embarrassing myself. Within moments Daddy and Papa had my two sisters…forcibly removed from the room and it was just me and Seth. It's odd after the 10 years we've been together a small part of me is still afraid that I'll scare him away if he ever truly realized how much I needed him.

Seth just smiled at his husband and pulled him in front of the camera to sit down with him on his lap and said, "My life started the day you were born...because you are my life." He gave him a soft kiss before asking, "How about we talk about the best day in my life, our wedding."

I smiled "That's perfect. I remember once the day was finally here I was super nervous I mean Daddy had to help me with almost everything but I have to say having Joe as my best-woman defiantly helped me out big time. Whenever I was getting to emotionally crazy it took both her and Daddy to calm me down. Everything really hit me fast when I put on the white tux and we drove to the church the car ride was when my nervousness hit its peak.

"But Daddy what happens if I walk to fast or I trip everyone will laugh at me and I really don't want to embarrass Seth". I tried to take deep breaths but I was really scared there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry Seth I was just scared I would ruin it in some way.

"Mattie, you can do this I have complete faith in you and plus I'll be right there with you through the whole thing". Having such a great father made my life so much easier.

"Take a deep breath and if you get nervous just picture Seth naked." Joe grinned at me evilly but her smile slowly got more gentle. "And don't worry, everything is planned perfectly and everything will go smoothly. I'll be there right with you and I'll make sure that you won't embarrass yourself anymore then I do. If necessary, I'll trip too. I love you big bro, and I'll look out for you tonight and make sure that everything will be perfect for your big day."

I gave my best friend/best-woman a hug and said "I loved you too" and they both held my hands tightly as we drove to the ceremony.

"I was nervous to." Seth remembered, "I'm not sure if Akiza or Pap's noticed while I got dressed in my black suit with the red silk tie. They probably only noticed when I looked into the mirror and mumbled, 'Maybe I should have picked a white suit after all.'

Akiza just laughed and said, 'No way, white just doesn't suit you and anyway, this way it certainly won't be you who'll look like a bride.'

I glared at her until Pap's reminded me that I would have to hurry and that I shouldn't worry about the suit since you always seemed to like my usual still which is mostly black and red anyway. I still was worried though and more quiet then usual on our way to the ceremony. The fact that Lilly talked you into being our caterer worried me too. I was nearly a hundred percent sure that all we would get to eat that day would be meatballs, chocolate and those funny shoe shaped jelly she loves so much. The only thing I was wondering was if there would be red and green ones or if she picked her favorites out to keep them for herself. I wasn't nervousness for long though. Once the ceremony started and I saw you, I felt like I was dreaming and was simply the happiest man alive."

"When I saw you standing there waiting for me everything else just melted away, it was like we were the only to people in the world…I was so happy I didn't even get mad at V for changing my song to his favorite Selena Gomez song 'Naturally'. It's really funny actually I don't really remember what V said during our ceremony—I really had to thank Tristan big time for getting everything on film—I'm really surprized that you didn't lose your cool at V when he quoted Selena Gomez songs while doing the service?"

"What else should I have done?" Seth asked, "I mean I technically had three choices. First, I get mad at my godfather and ruin the moment and risk you wanting to reschedule our wedding due to that. Second option was to get mad at V and insist that he prepare a proper ceremony and reschedule it myself for that, or the option to simply ignore him and look into your eyes. So basically, there was no choice at all. I mean honestly, I allowed Lilly to do the catering –and I still can't believe that your good mother managed to make an awesome 5 coarse meal and put meatballs in everything including the desert—you really think I would blow it for something trivial as Selena Gomez?...Please don't tell V I said that."

I smiled at Seth and continued with the story, "One thing I will never forget though is how a felt when I watched 'I do' leave your lips. It felt even better than the first time you gave me a tour of your bedroom the first night we met…." Once I realized what I had said on camera I quickly felt my face turn red. "OMG Seth! Quickly use that incredibly sexy mind you have and delete that now!"

Seth grinned at the overreaction of his shy and sweet husband. "I have a better idea. I simply print a PG sticker and put it on the finished Video."

"Please Mr. McHottieKinz, I'll really make it worth your while", I said slowly moving my hand up his leg.

"Kitten as much as I love what you're doing…you do realize the camera is still recording right and we should at least keep it PG." I quickly stopped my actions and Seth pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry my sweet little Kitten; you're so adorable right now that everyone who sees this must fall in love with you. Just like I fall in love with you more with each passing day even though I thought that it was impossible to love anyone more than I did when I first saw you. I'll always love you." Seth said and gave his little kitten a kiss that nearly made Seth forget about the camera when Seto walked in.

"Are you two done?" He asked, "I want to have a look at it with Joey."

Mattie cries cutely on Seth's shoulder of embarrassment at the thought that both of their fathers will see the video in a second. "Go ahead." Seth just said and stood up carrying Mattie in his arms, "I have better planes now anyway." And with that he was out of the door for some private time with his Kitten.

Seto just took the Video and went back to Joey who was still in their room.

* * *

I had just finished talking to V on the phone when Seto walked in, since our wedding me, V and Lily have grown into a close group of friends. I had just finished making plans for us to go see a movie when Seto walked in holding the camera with an expression that could only be described as a mixture of pissed and upset plastered on his face.

"Why isn't there anything on it about our properly planed wedding ceremony?" Seto growled upset. "Akiza talked about that rushed wedding and that's all. Why do Seth and Matt get to boast how nice their wedding was and I don't."

"Because I started with us moving in with you." Joey replied rolling his eyes. "And we just had that finished when Akiza showed up then Joe was there and Mattie got to talk about it with Seth in private so do you really find it so hard to believe that I want to do it with you when there are no kids around?"

The anger was quickly replaced by a smug look on the brunette's face when he mumbled, "I just wonder if we can keep it PG." After a slightly questioning look from Joey he just shook his head for a moment and then set up the camera stating, "You'll see when you watch this thing." Once he was ready he restarted the recording and said. "Now I finally get to talk about the proper ceremony Joey and I had a year after the rushed wedding. I had everything planned perfectly. Lilly had begged Joey to be our caterer but I simply pretended to have something else prepared already and gotten that done quickly—Bad enough that the crazy woman was present. I also had a private deductive break into V's place the night before and steal all his Selena Gomez CD's to ensure some proper music at the wedding. I gave them back later of course. Unfortunately that crazy friend of my husband's got back at me by giving him the one single she owned which happened to be V's favorite one 'Naturally'." Seto gave a sigh. "But apart from that the wedding was perfect. And the best part was that I had absolutely no reason to be nervous. Joey couldn't say no anymore. And even if he had dared to, he'd still be my husband." Seto grinned smugly. "But to be honest, I was still a little nervous when I got dressed that day. I wanted everything to be perfect for him. I went over the whole wedding in my head over and over to convince myself that I had taken care of everything and nothing could go wrong. Seth even noticed that I was nervous. After my, well I don't know how many times I had called Roland by then to let him check up on something for the wedding. But after that last one Seth suddenly asked, 'Why so nervous? It's not like he can say no.'

'I know.' I replied, 'But if it were you and after a rushed marriage to Matt he'd ask you to have a renewal a year later just to have a nicer memory of his wedding, wouldn't you want everything to be perfect?'

Seth was quiet for a moment before he said 'I guess I get your point.'

I turned to look at my little princess and asked, 'What do you think Joe? How does your old man look?'

'Old.' She grinned at me. 'But if you where my age, not gay, and not my Pappy...I might consider flirting with you.'

'Might?' I asked, 'You'd be all over me to get me to do your math homework.'

She chuckled a little. 'Probably, but you look great so don't worry. Dad's going to drool over you.'

I doubted it but felt a little better, not good enough to protect Roland from my constant call's but better."

* * *

"I was way more nervous then you, not to mention I was the one who asked, so if anything went wrong I would have felt terrible" Joey said smirking.

But thank god I had my best man and my best women to keep me sane. "Tell me again why I wanted to put myself through this?" I said pacing the room.

"Because you want to have a happy wedding memory with Papa and all of us", Mattie said giving me a hug, trying to calm me down.

"And you wanted a wedding video", Akiza said giggling. But I was true I did want one.

"Don't worry Joey." Lilly said with a pout. "It won't be perfect since I'm not allowed to make your dinner. And I already got everything to make spaghetti ice and put little chocolate balls onto it to make it look like Spaghetti with meatballs." She grumbled a little to herself but all I understood was a mumbled meatballs, before she gave a sigh and said, "And honestly, you're married anyway so nothing bad can happen honey. He loves you, you love him, you have four adorable little kids, well maybe not all of them are little but you know what I mean. No matter what happens today, your life will continue where you left of yesterday and the day before and before that and all the others since you married mister grumpy. Just that he won't be quiet as grumpy anymore because I got him tons of chocolate as a wedding gift." She was thoughtful for a split second and then grumbled, "Why on earth am I trying to calm you. Be nervous like hell, hate this day and retry next year. Maybe I'll get to cook then." she looked happy all of a sudden but then added, "And now enough chatting around we've got to go already." She said happy that she had keep Joey's mind of thinks with her crazy monologue.

"It's true what everyone says though all of the fear leaves you when you see the one you love standing there with a smile on his face waiting for you…until everyone turns and looks at you." I said leaning my head on Seto's shoulder. "But it was worth it, because I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"She was right with one thing." Seto said with a smile, "We'll always have forever, No matter what. And I also wasn't nervous since I saw you. And by the way, you looked amazing."

Seto turned off the camera and smiles at his husband. "I'm so happy that everything worked out. I must admit that I was a little worried if our families could just be thrown together especially with the newest addition Akiza. The fights she and Joe had really didn't help but it seems like I did the right thing when I said that she could stay." He gives Joey a little kiss. "And now tell me, how you got the idea to make a video diary. I mean it's a lovely idea but I'm still wondering how you got it all of a sudden." He looks worried. The start of the video where Joey had said, '...Hey there my future grand-kids or whoever is watching this since I'm not really sure who will see this, but I'm sure who ever does I either love you or would have if I'm not around anymore...' had terrified him. What if Joey had found out that he had something serious and might die soon?

That caught me by surprise so much for easing him into it, but I guess that what happens when you put something off for a week. "Well Seto, I have some news to tell you and I'm not quite sure how you're going to take it…but here it goes". I was about to say it when Seto covered my mouth with his hand and looked like I'd just told him I was leaving him.

"Don't you dare to say that you're going to leave me?" Seto was clearly upset, "No matter what it takes I'm not going to let you die. I can't lose you yet."

"Dying? Seto, you really need to stop jumping to conclusions, I'm not sick or anything… I'm not going anywhere; I haven't been with you enough yet for the thought of leaving you to even enter my mind. This is good news". I said giving him my reassuring smile.

"What is it then?" Seto was still worried. How it could possibly be good news if Joey didn't tell him right away.

I took a breath, "We're going to be Grandparents!" I said grinning like a fool.

Seto stared unable to believe his ears until a tiny smile started to form on his lips. The smile wasn't really there yet when it already died and Seto's face paled, "You mean Joe or Akiza are pregnant? Who dared to touch one of my little baby's" And the glare that appeared on Seto's face made it obvious that there would be some difficulties when either one of the girls got their first real boyfriend.

"No, love other children." I said smiling at my husband but my breath caught in my throat as I saw who was in the door.

"Hey daddy and papa this is Jack your grandson" Mattie said smiling with Seth standing by his side. As I looked at the new member of our family I couldn't believe what my life had become, and I couldn't wait to see what else it would bring.

Seto glared at Joey for a moment. "And since when did you know this and failed to tell me?" He saw the slightly worried look on Matt's face due to his reaction and that little Jack was trying very hard not to show his fear but it clearly was there. Seto wasn't sure if he liked the fact that he was already a grandfather. He didn't feel old enough for that. He walked over to the small blond child and bend down to look into his eyes. He knew that the last time he had said this, it had come back to bit him but since it wasn't his problem if this child got spoiled he just started to grin a smug smile and said, "There is one thing you need to know if you want to be a Kaiba. What a Kaiba wants a Kaiba gets!"

* * *

**A-Note: **Thanks everyone for thanking time to read this :) And thank you to everyone who R&R and F&F this story and the chapter you keep us writing :) Love ya guys :)


End file.
